


The Last Titan

by Fireember345



Series: Gary Titan AU Saga [1]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon), The Last Unicorn - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: The Last Unicorn Parody. Gary is the last known Titan of his kind but bears the face of a man. Don't worry, his human parents are still his Bio. Own nothing.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & Sheryl Goodspeed, Quinn Airgone/Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Series: Gary Titan AU Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622950
Comments: 43
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

* * *

Five Years ago…

* * *

An infinity guard ship makes an emergency landing on an unknown and lush planet of green.

The knowable members of crew, Tribore Menendez, Superior Stone, Eris Star and Quinn Ergon were forced to call to assistance as they wait for a rescue crew to arrive. A few picked were sent to collect wood for a fire. But there was a problem.

"Sir, we can't cut off the branches." One of them reported as Stone came forward, muttering about their incompetence and tried use a plasma saw to do it himself.

But the teeth made no damage to the tree, it was completely indestructible.

"Hmm, must be the material of the tree." The Commander muttered.

"Or he doesn't want us damaging his trees." Eris added as she was sitting on a rock.

"Who's he?" Quinn questioned the reading soldier.

"The titan, Gareth. This is his planet; this is Gareth Hideaway afterall." Eris simply explained as Quinn at her answer.

"Come on, Star. Everyone knows that there is no such thing as Titans. They're fairytale." She huffed as she looked through supplies.

"This one's real. Why do you think there's no seasons here, no snow, no fires, no pain and death? Why is this planet so perfect and pure? Why is it always spring here?" Eris questioned as Quinn groaned some more.

"Why is that?" Tribore gasped as Eris giggled a bit.

"Commander, we're out of water." Quinn reported, then grabbing her notebook.

"Alright, Quinn, go out and find some while we try to find get wood and keep your tracker on. If you get lost, we'll be able to find you easily." The Commander ordered.

"Let us know if you see the Titan." Eris added while Quinn moaned, leaving the ship.

What none of them knew was that there was someone watching them…

* * *

In the middle of the forest…

Quinn was walking around the forest, taking notes and looking for water.

But for some reason, she felt like she was being watched. Quinn shook her head as she believed that Eris' story was getting to her.

"Titans… No such thing." Quinn huffed but soon heard water flowing not too far to where she was.

When she cleared the brush, she saw a waterfall. But not only the falls but a man with golden hair caressing a space butterfly lovingly. Quinn watched as the man let the butterfly go and transformed in a sparkling, silver manticore-like creature with a long, blond flowing mane.

But when she blinked, it was gone.

Chalking it up as her imagination, she gathered the water in the canteen. As it was almost filled, she felt something behind her. Quinn turned around to see a neat pile of logs with a note attached to a rose on top of it.

'Welcome to my home~.' The note said.

Quinn looked around to see if anyone was there but not a trace was found. Rather not taking any chances, she left with the water and note but not the logs. All the while, someone was watching her, feeling a bit touched that she kept the note.

* * *

Back at the crew…

When Quinn returned, there were logs placed and lit.

"Commander, I don't think we're alone here." Quinn reported as she handed him the note.

"We've noticed. Those logs appeared out of nowhere with no reason or warning." Stone huffed as he looked at the paper.

"The Titan favored us." Eris commented.

"There is no Titan, Star. Someone probably got stranded here like us and probably left the logs for us." Quinn huffed as she tried to make sense of this.

"Then why didn't we see anyone; how did the logs just appear?" Eris questioned her.

"Why is that?" Tribore added.

Quinn groaned as she rubbed her face and pinched her nose in irritation.

"Commander, please tell them that Titans are not real."

"Actually Quinn, I do believe that a Titan roams this planet. Though I've never seen him but felt his presence. There was even rumor that it was John Goodspeed that brought the Titan here, safe and protected in this world." He answered as he heard the engines another ship coming in.

Soon the crew was saved as they put out the fire out and left. Quinn gave one last look of the forest and entered the ship. Commander Stone was the last to leave.

"Stay where you are, you beautiful beast. Stay and keep this planet pure and your friends safe, for the world outside is far too cruel for you. Good luck to you, for you are the very last of the Titans." He bid farewell then left in the ship.

Just as it did, he appeared with his annoying robotic companion.

"I'm the last? Me?" He questioned with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, Gary! Just because you have no family or other Titans, doesn't mean-." The robot began.

"Shut up KVN." Gary growled as he looked up to hear the cry of a double-winged hawk with dragon features.

* * *

_When the last Fredgar flies over the last crumbling mountain_

_And the last Tigrion roars at the last dusty fountain_

_In the shadow of the forest though he may be old and_ gleiten

_They will stare unbelieving at the last Titan_

_When the first breath of winter through the flowers is_ icing

_And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising_

_And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world less brighten_

_In the distance hear the laughter of the last Titan_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_When the last moon is cast over the last star of_ morning

_And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning_

_Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path_ blighten

_Look and see him how he sparkles, it's the last Titan_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later…

* * *

Gary in his human form trudged through the prairie grass with his butterfly friends by his side, somewhat troubled by that distant memory.

"The last? Me? No way, not possible." Gary muttered to himself as he heard HUE come online.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG, GARY?" The AI of this world wondered.

"HUE this sound ridiculous, but the people who came here five years ago, they think I'm the last Titan there is." Gary chuckled a bit as walked towards the lake.

"WELL, ARE YOU NOT?" HUE questioned.

"What? No! That's crap, HUE. My dad told me that Titans can't die. They've been around since the beginning. They're older than time, older than space itself. True, I've never seen one and true they disappeared a long time ago… But…"

The blond hair man then stared down into the lake, not seeing his human face in the reflection but his Titan form. Doubt was clear on his face as the water rippled from the petals kissing the lake's liquid surface.

"Dad, am I really the last?" Gary questioned as he looked up towards the sky.

He hoped that something would respond back but nothing did. He sighed as he looked down at the water.

"GARY, PERHAPS IT WOULD BE BETTER TO RETURN TO THE CABIN?" HUE suggested as the weary Titan did so.

* * *

In space…

A strange little green creature was flying in space, looking for a place of sanctuary.

He spotted a green lush planet, radiating with beauty and protection. The perfect place to hide.

* * *

On the Planet…

Gary was turning on his video diary as he got settled in.

"H-hey, Quinn. It's me, Gary. You know, the guy from that planet you and your crew were stranded on. I was checking up, letting you know what's been up with my life…"

He was soon lost in his own words as he couldn't help but shake this feeling in his heart.

"Hey Quinn, you don't think I'm the last one too, right?" Gary asked knowing that he wouldn't get a response.

Then after saying goodbye, he turned off his message and sent it into space. Soon the bell rang for dinner as HUE presented the well-balanced meal programed into his system, steamed salmon, veggies, egg sandwich and a cookie with a drink of blended fruits. He picked at his food as he didn't feel all that hungry right now. To make matters worse.

"HEY GARY!" Chuckled the annoying Insanity Avoidance Companion as he wrapped his arms around the annoyed blond then making it for another cookie in the vending machine, "Ooh, Cookie~."

The annoying little robot then took out a cookie from the machine and shoved it in his slot unit, irritating Gary.

"HUE?" Gary wondered to his AI.

"YES, GARY?"

"Can I have another cookie?"

"HMM… NO GARY. MY OBJECTIVE IS TO KEEP YOU HEALTHY AND SAFE ON THIS PLANET. MORE THAN ONE COOKIE PER WEEK CAN BE UNHEALTHY." HUE explained.

"Come on, HUE! Just one little cookie, I mean KVN gets cookies and he can't even eat cookies! He just shoves them into his slot processor!" Gary shouted with anger in his voice, "Why did Dad ever decided to buy him for me!"

Gary then took a deep breath and left the table after cleaning his plate.

"I need to clear my head."

* * *

In the forest…

Then the man left his small metal home then left in his Titan form to frolic in the meadows and speak with his butterfly friends.

They led him to the pool, and he noticed his reflection in the clear blue water. He then changed back into a man as he felt more alone than ever. He missed his father, he missed Mooncake and he didn't even know any other titans. He wished he could have friends other than the robots and the woodland creatures he protects.

Not that there was something wrong with HUE or the woodland creatures, but he wanted someone to talk to that didn't growl, purr or make an observation about his health. He wanted to meet people again, have friends outside this planet.

Suddenly, something was falling from the sky. At first, he thought it was a shooting star but then it began to get closer and closer until…

"POK!"

It landed right on his face!

"IT'S EATING MY FACE! IT'S EATING MY FACE! IT'S A FACE-EATER!" Gary screamed as he tried to get it off him, but then realized the creature wasn't trying to hurt him.

"Oh, you're not a Face-Eater. You're a Face-Hugger. I could use a Face-Hugger in my life." The blond man spoke with warmth as he hugged his green little round friend.

Though this little guy seemed more animal-like, he must've seen many things outside this world, and he wasn't made to keep him hidden. The green creature reminded him of a friend he once knew. A friend once since passed a long time ago.

"What do you think of the name Mooncake?" Gary suggested as his little buddy spoke in a strange language.

"Okay, Mooncake it is. Why not I show you around my home?" The blond asked as he gave a tour for his newest friend, not knowing what was coming.

* * *

Outside the planet's orbit…

A band of ships were arriving to the planet, Gareth's Hideaway as the heat signature of the creature led the trail.

"Oh no." One of them gasped through the communicators, "Whelp, looks like E-351 is gone. Looks like we'll need to report back."

"Not a chance. Our mission is to capture the specimen, we can't risk failure." Another voice ordered from the leading ship.

"But this planet belongs to a Titan, the last titan to be more precise. He protects everything in his domain, and nothing is ever found." A third voice warned with stutters in his voice.

"Titan or not, we're getting that snot ball or die trying. Let's move out." The fourth voice ordered as they docked for the planet.

* * *

In the cabin on the planet…

Gary was finding some apples for his newest little friend as he set up a place for him.

Mooncake swooned as he swallowed the apples. Gary chuckled at his newest little friend's antics as heard HUE beeping.

"GARY, MY SENSORS DETECT AN UNREGISTERED LIFEFORM WITHIN THE CABIN." HUE spoke as it scanned Mooncake, "I ADVISED YOU THAT BE CAUTIOUS, IT COULD BE DANGEROUS."

"Relax, HUE, Mooncake won't hurt anybody. He's my new little buddy." Gary smiled as he hugged his friend but soon the moment was over when KVN hovered in.

"Chookity!" Mooncake smiled, "Chookity-pok."

Gary laughed at his cute little friends' antics but as he was the red alert alarm came on.

"Ahh… HUE? What's going on?" Gary questioned.

"SHIPS DETECTED. THEY APPEARED TO BE HEAVILY ARMED AND DANGEROUS. PREPARING FOR DEFENCE, CODE GUARDIAN." The AI ordered as the wires of the cabin came to life, "PREPARING DEFENCE, PROTECT GARY GOODSPEED."

The wires led to a chamber where one hundred pods were installed as they activated and emerging from the pods, were an army of S.A.M.E.S. emerged. Just as they were a trap door opened and Gary fell below and Mooncake the ever-loyal companion followed him to wherever it would go.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest…

A group of bounty hunters were in search of the wanted specimen as they tried to make it through the clearing.

As they were, one of them began to sing quietly, _"When the last Fredgar flies over the last crumbling mountain. And the last Tigrion roars at the last dusty fountain. In the shadow of the forest though he may be old and gleiten…."_

The leading member of the bounty hunters huffed, "What are you doing?"

"I am singing the hymn of the Last Titan to appease him. That way he can show us the way to E-351 and let us leave."

"I doubt it would work."

"Well, we better do something to appease him."

"But what if there is no Titan?"

Suddenly, they hear something rustling in the bushes… As they prepared their weapons to whomever it was. Then coming from the bushes and trees, came an army of Robots.

* * *

From the Emergency Bunk Shelter…

Gary tumbled down until he reached the soft padding as his buddy Mooncake was not too far behind.

"What the heck, HUE? We have guests up there!" He shouted.

"THEY ARE NOT GUESTS, GARY. THEY ARE HOSTILE INTRUDERS. YOU MUST REMAIN HERE WHERE IT IS SAFE." The AI explained as the cameras showed the battle that was going on in the forest and the S.A.M.E.S. were losing.

They would soon find them.

"HUE, we need to lightfold the planet!" Gary advised as he ran down the hall.

"GARY, WE DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO LIGHTFOLD THE PLANET AND WITHOUT THE PROPER COORDINATES, WHO KNOWS WHAT SOLAR SYSTEM WE WILL LAND." HUE pointed out as Gary opened a steel door, reaching the power room.

"Don't worry, HUE. I got plenty of power to spare." The blond smirked as he transformed from a man into a titan again.

"Woooahhh!" Mooncake squeaked at his changing friend as he walked on all fours to the power sphere.

"It's still me, little buddy. I just turned into my second form." Gary assured as the sphere closed around him.

"GARY, THIS IS NOT A GOOD IDEA-."

"Don't worry HUE, my little forest buddies have my protection and we'll be away from whoever is attacking us," Gary assured, taking a deep breath after.

Suddenly, his eyes began to glow, the glow then manifested all over his fur as he looked like a living star. His power was soon able to power the planet as everyone above felt it! The planet began to shake as the Lightfold machinery was summoned!

* * *

On the topside of the planet…

The bounty hunters kept blasting the robot until they noticed the strange sounds coming from above!

They spotted the strange machinery to be the required parts to lightfold!

"THE PLANET'S GONNA LIGHTFOLD!? EVERYONE RETREAT!"

"WHAT NO!"

The group soon began to leave and abandon ship. Only one ship was able to escape before the Lightfold, many were killed, and one was stuck on the planet due to their ship destroyed! Soon the entire planet Lightfolded away into another sector of the galaxy!

Gary reemerged from the capsule sphere, exhausted and drained of most of his strength as his green little buddy, Mooncake prevented him from falling to the ground.

"Thanks, Little Buddy. I'm okay though, just a little tired..." Gary weakly assured as Mooncake was able to bring Gary back on his own two feet.

"GARY, THE ENTIRE PLANET IS IN DANGER."

"What? What's going on, HUE?"

HUE then showed a projection of what was happening outside the planet then zooming on a cluster of meteorites heading towards the planet.

"THE PLANET WILL BE PERMINATELY DAMAGED IF THE THREAT IS NOT DEALT WITH." HUE warned him as Mooncake whimpered with sorrow.

"Okay HUE, lightfold again! I'll get into the-…" Gary began but then stumbled a bit from the exhaustion of using his powers the last time.

"WE CANNOT LIGHTFOLD, GARY. THE ENGINES ARE DAMAGED AND YOU LACK THE ENERGY TO POWER IT."

"Okay then, I'll use the last bit of my powers to blast those rocks away from my home." Gary Goodspeed proclaimed as he rushed to the giant tarped over object with Mooncake, curious and confuse following him.

"NO GARY. THAT IS FAR TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS PLANET." HUE warned as Gary pulled back the tarp to reveal a dust-covered ship.

"We don't have much time. This is my world and the creatures that live here are my responsibility. I have to protect them." Gary explained as he climbed into the ship with Mooncake following him.

"Chookity-pok. Pok. Pok. Pok." Mooncake spoked in his alien tongue.

"Thanks Mooncake, I need all the help I could get." Gary thanked as he launched into space to stop the meteors.

Gary emerged from the ship in his spacesuit as he was ready to destroy the rocks and save his planet.

"GARY, YOU HAVE ONLY ONE CHANCE TO STOP THE METEORS. YOUR POWERS ARE DRAINED GREATLY SO YOU NEED TO GET IN PERFECT PROXIMITY OF THE METEORS. IF YOU ARE TOO FAR, YOUR POWER WILL NOT REACH-IT, TOO CLOSE AND YOU WILL BE KILLED." HUE warned as Gary got ready to use his power, "YOU ONLY HAVE TWENTY PERCENT CHANCE OF SUCCESS."

"I'll beat those odds, HUE," Gary promised as he tried to channel his power one last time.

He didn't notice the small meteor coming at his oxygen tube and cutting through it until it was too late.

"GARY, YOUR OXYGEN TANK IS LEAKING. AT ITS CURRENT RATE, YOU WILL RUN OUT OF AIR BEFORE YOU ARE ABLE TO STOP THE METEORS. RETURN TO THE PLANET." HUE ordered the young Titan.

"No, I can do this," Gary assured as he felt a little light-headed.

He charged up his power as he began to see illusions from the lack of air.

He saw his father there with Mooncake the caterpillar.

Gary was still charging as the meteors were coming.

He saw his father coming.

The meteors were getting closer and closer.

He then saw his father leave on a spaceship that disappeared in an explosion!

"Dad! No!" Gary screamed as he fired too soon with the last of his breath.

"GARY, YOU HAVE FAILED," HUE informed as Gary passed out.

All seemed lost.

But then Mooncake came between him and the meteors and with one breath.

BOOM!

Mooncake blasted forth a powerful blast and destroyed the meteors into dust!

* * *

Sometime later…

Gary awoke to see that he was in a hospital bed with the S.A.M.E.S. given him a good checkup.

"Huh? I'm alive?" Gary questioned as he looked around while his little buddy curled up into his chest, "Hah! Told you I could do it, HUE! Didn't died up there!"

"ACTUALLY GARY, YOU DID DIE, FOR FIVE MINUTES. AND IT WASN'T YOU BUT YOUR LITTLE FRIEND." HUE explained.

"Mooncake? Little Buddy, you saved me! Thank you!" Gary smiled as he hugged his green friend.

He soon noticed that KVN was going to ruin the moment and growled at him to leave. The insanity companion chuckled nervously and backed away. But as they were celebrating, the red alert alarm came back on. The S.A.M.E.S. rushed into battle as Gary led the way, when he opened the bunker and the front door to the cabin, a cat man was there, ready to blast him!

"Hand. Over. E-351." He hissed at him.

"Well, I have one question for you," Gary growled as both squinted at each other.

"Do you play cards?" Gary questioned playfully as the cat man dropped his weapon.

Behind Gary was an army of robots to protect him.

* * *

Moments later…

"Hey Quinn, guest what? I finally left my planet for the first time in years and I made two friends. This is Mooncake, my little green buddy." Gary introduced in his diary as Mooncake squeaked then Gary turned the camera to the handcuffed cat-man with cards in his mouth, "And the awesome Bounty Hunter is Avocato."

Avocato spat the cards out and snarled at the human.

"So, the legend of the Titan was a lie? I was duped into believing that there was a threat." Avocato questioned.

"Well, I'm not really a threat but check this out." Gary smiled as he transformed into a titan, scaring Avocato.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Gary smiled with his little buddy on top of his head.

"You're the Titan?" The bounty hunter gasped as Gary picked him up.

"You have no idea what's going on, huh? Especially with that planet-killer and you?" Avocato questioned him.

"Hey, don't talk about my buddy, cat man."

"I am not a cat. I am Ventrexian."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Whiskers." Gary laughed as Avocato growled.

"Listen to me. You are in serious danger. If the Lord Commander finds out what you have and what you are, you won't stand a chance!" He warned the titan who turned back into a man.

"Lord Commander? Who's that?" Gary wondered.

* * *

In Tera Con Prime…

"I will find you, E-351. No matter where you are…" A dark and sinister voice vowed and began to laugh evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

On Gareth’s Hideaway… 

Gary was sleeping peacefully in his room as he hugged his dear Mooncake.

It was a perfect time for KVN to sneak in and doodle on Garry’s face.

“Gary, hey Gary. Gary.” KVN whispered as the Titan was still snoring, fast asleep in his bed.

“Are you sleeping?”

“Zzz.”

Taking it as an answer, KVN presented a green marker and began to doodle on his face. He needed to be careful though. The last time he did this, Gary drop kicked him into the stratosphere with his furry Titan foot. It took three whole weeks to return to the planet and HUE had to repair him.

He should know better, but he couldn’t help playing pranks on his _best friend._ But as he was about halfway there, Mooncake began to stir. The small round green critter awoke to see the annoying robot KVN messing with the Titan.

“Chookity!” Mooncake shouted as it startled the one-eyed robot.

“Chookity-pok!” Mooncake scolded as he scared off the annoying insanity avoidance companion, causing the robot to chuckle nervously as he did once he did.

Mooncake then grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed his master’s face then returned to bed with him. But as soon as they were sleeping the alarm went off.

The titan in the form of a man moaned from the noise as he forced himself to get out of bed by rolling over. He would have hit the floor if Mooncake didn’t catch him and he didn’t summon tiny wings on his back.

“What is it, HUE?” He moaned as he was slowly waking up.

“GARY, AN UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT IS MAKING COURSE TOWARDS THE PLANET.” HUE explained while Gary got dressed.

“Okay, let’s go and check it out. I’ll get Avocato.” The blond man yawned.

“THAT WOULD NOT BE WISE TO DO SO, GARRY. HE IS A DANGER TO YOUR SAFETY AND AN INTRUDER.” The AI warned but the young Titan didn’t listen.

“Don’t worry, HUE. I’m sure it was all just a mere misunderstanding. I bet he’s a lot calmer now.” He smiled.

* * *

In the small cell…

Avocato was growling as he was trying to find a means of escape. But with S.A.M.E.S. everywhere, no ships to escape to and his weapons taken, it would be difficult. But that’s not the only reason for his stay here, he still had a mission to do. He needed to get E-351. But he can’t risk upsetting the Titan.

The titan…

That guy was a titan…

Avocato has heard about the legends of the titans. All they had to do is think it and they can obliterate an entire universe. The Ventrexian shivered at the thought. Now he was stuck with the very last Titan, on his planet, in his prison.

“Hey, buddy!” Said titan greeted brightly as it almost made Avocato jump out of his skin!

“You!” He gasped.

“Yep, Gary. How are you doing, buddy?” Gary wondered as the blue Ventrexian was giving him a look.

Avocato wanted to snap at him or even attack him, but he knew better than to challenge a creature powerful enough to shape reality. He would be even more powerful then-.

Then the idea came to him.

“I am doing well. But I need to talk to you about something very important. Can you let me out, so we can talk?”

“Sure.” Gary smiled as he pushed in the codes to open the cell door.

“GARY, I ADVISE LEAVING THE PRISONER IN HIS CELL.”

“Don’t worry, HUE. He’s my buddy, now.” Garry grinned as he led Avocato through the cabin, “What can go wrong.”

* * *

In the cabin’s dining room…

Mooncake hovered over Gary as the Titan gave his newly acquired friend a small tour of his home.

The tiny green creature was somewhat nervous to be around the blue alien as his best friend, Gary was leading the way.

“Uhh… Gareth was it?” Avocato spoke.

“No, no, please. Don’t call me Gareth. Call me Gary, everybody does or-or ‘Thunder Bandit’ or ‘Manticore of Coolness’ or-!” The blond spoke with excitement.

“I’ll just call you Gary. So, Gary, there’s something I need to tell you about your friend and who’s after him.” The fluffy bounty hunter began as Gary sat down and listen with his little budding in his arms.

“Ooh?” Mooncake cooed as he snuggled into Gary’s arms and the titan lifted him up into the air.

“Mooncake is no ordinary creature, he’s a planet destroyer. He has unlimited power and his abilities are still unknown. The Lord Commander himself has sought after him.” Avocato explained as Gary tilted his head.

“Who’s the Lord Commander?”

Avocato was choking on air right now by the blond’s comment. Mooncake began to hover around until a strange object appeared and began to scan him.

“GARY!!!” Avocato shouted as Gary turned to see the weird device.

Without thinking, he grabbed KVN and repeatedly smashed the device into bits! It was the most fun Gary had with KVN.

“You okay, little buddy?” he wondered as the planet destroyer rubbed faces with him.

“Chookity.” Mooncake assured as the bounty hunter came rushing in and examined the device that laid in pieces.

“We’re too late. The data has already been sent to Terk. That double-crosser probably on his way to the Lord Commander now!” Avocato explained, “We need to stop him.”

“Then let’s go then!” Gary cheered as this would be the second time, he leaves this planet.

“GARY, YOU MUST REMAIN ON THE PLANET WHERE IT IS SAFE,” HUE advised.

“Come on, HUE. It’s just one little space trip. It sounds like fun.” Garry whined to the AI.

Avocato just watched the AI and the Titan get into an argument and couldn’t believe his eyes. A cosmic, omnipotent being that could create and destroy universes on a whim was acting like a child. The AI that housed him should’ve been turned to dust for speaking to Gary like that. Yet the conversation they are having is like an overprotective father and a rowdy teenager.

The Ventrexian cringed a little at the thought as his memories of…

Those memories reminded him of his true mission. E-351 must be collected and maybe Gary will add incentive too.

“HUE, listen,” Avocato intervened, “Terk has scanned Mooncake knows about the planet. If we don’t stop him, the Lord Commander will find both Gary and Mooncake. That is the last thing you want.”

The AI took a moment to respond.

“VERY WELL, IF IT WILL KEEP GARY PROTECTED.” HUE conceded as the titan’s eyes lit up like stars.

“Really!?!? Awesome!! Yeah-!” Gary began but then felt something around his neck, “Ah, what the crap, HUE?”

The blond man turned around to see that a S.A.M.E.S. had collared him.

“THIS DEVICE WILL ALLOW ME TO LOCATE YOUR WHEREABOUTS AND ALERT ME IF YOU ARE IN DANGER.” HUE explained, ‘I WILL ALSO COPY MY CONSCIOUSNESS INTO THE SHIP’S MAINFRAME TO “KEEP AN EYE” ON YOU.”

Gary grumbled with complaints that he could take care of himself.

“AS FOR YOU, I WILL ADD AN INCENTIVE.” The planet’s digital security system explained as he injected something into Avocato.

“What did you do to me?” The blue bounty hunter demanded with fury in his voice.

“HUE, what the crap? You can’t just inject people!” Gary scolded his caretaker.

“THIS WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE RETURNED SAFELY. AVOCATO, WHAT I INJECT IN YOU IS A CAPSULE CONTAINING VENOM FROM AN INSECT KNOWN TO THE HABITAT OF THIS PLANET, THE SPUTATOR ARANEOLUS UMBRA OR SHADOW-SPITTER SPIDER.”

“Ah oh.” Gary let out, “You wouldn’t.”

“What? What did he do?” Avocato demanded as he didn’t like what he was hearing

“AVOCATO, YOU HAVE FIVE HOURS TO RETURN TO THE SHIP TO REMOVE THE CAPSULE OR IT WILL DISSOLVE INTO YOUR BLOODSTREAM. THE VENOM WILL CAUSE PARALYSIS AS YOUR ORGANS FILL ITSELF UP WITH A COMBINATION OF FLUID AND BLOOD UNTIL THEY BLOAT AND EXPLODE. THIS WILL CAUSE THE REST OF YOUR BODY TO BURST INTO A PUDDLE OF RED SLUDGE.”

“Are you insane, HUE?!?” Gary questioned as he gave the AI the look.

“YOU’RE SAFETY IS MY TOP PRIORITY, GARY. DO NOT TAKE LONG, AVOCATO. BOTH LIVES ARE AT STAKE.”

Avocato knew a threat when he heard one and so he dragged Gary onto the ship and began their journey.

* * *

On Earth…

Quinn was investigating a down cruiser while Tribore was being a pest.

If this meant what Quinn thinks it means, then things were much direr than they thought.

* * *

On Gareth’s Hideaway…

KVN was messing around while Mooncake was having a huge pile of fruit for lunch.

What neither of them could see that a mysterious machine appeared in a flash of light underneath the cabin, where HUE couldn’t detect it. A blind spot in HUE’s all-seeing eye. A stranger emerged from the ship and made her way into the mainframe. She was fast enough to shut down HUE and the security defenses, then headed upstairs to do what she needed to do.

“Ooh! Hello there, are you another one of Gary’s friends? Me too!” KVN annoyingly cheered.

The stranger said nothing as she shut KVN down then forcibly moved KVN around and inserted a chip into his processor.

“You’ll be back up to speed in a few hours. Gary and I may find you annoying but you will save the universe.” The stranger sighed as she walked towards the computer.

She had work to do.

* * *

On Tera Con Prime…

The Galaxy One, the ship Gary once used to save his planet landed on the home planet of the Lord Commander.

“Gary, before we land, there is something that we need to talk about before we land.” Avocato began as he landed the ship, “You can’t tell anyone who you are, you can’t transform, and you can’t show your powers.”

“Okay, I can do that. Now, let’s go get that Butthole, Terk.” Gary answered as he was eager to see another planet.

Avocato sighed as he knew that he was going to have a hard time keeping an eye on Gary.

Gary marveled at the sights of Tera Con Prime, to him it was like going on a vacation to an amusement park as a ten-year-old. Avocato admittedly found it adorable, but he would never admit it to Gary. But he shouldn’t be thinking about that right now, the sooner he does his job, the sooner he’ll save him and get the poison out of his body. Hopefully, the medics should help him.

“Gary, hold on. Before we continue, we need to get your papers. The people of this planet are not friendly to humans.” Avocato advised.

“Ah come on, so I don’t have my papers. What will they do, fine me?” Gary chuckled but then stopped when Avocato pointed to a person who didn’t have papers.

He watched in horror as that person was liquified!

“Okay, so let’s go get those papers,” Gary spoke as the look of horror didn’t leave his face.

“We need to find Clarence first to- Gary?”

The bounty hunter turned to see that the titan was no longer with him but getting street meat.

“Stay. Close. To. Me.” Avocato growled in frustration as he was dragging Gary and his street meat.

“But street meat, I got you some too,” Gary explained.

“We’ll eat later.”

* * *

On Gareth’s Hideaway…

The stranger began to hack into the mainframe, looking into Gary’s personal files.

“So, Bolo was right. The egg landed here, and, in this reality, you became a titan. I don’t know rather be happy or sick to my stomach.” The stranger sighed as she copied everything onto a flash drive.

That was when Mooncake.

“Mooncake.” The stranger spoke as she revealed her face to be an older Quinn, “Hi, I’m Nightfall. Don’t let Gary die because of what you are.”

“Ooh.” The green creature whined as Nightfall left.

* * *

On Tera Con Prime…

After the disgusting meeting with Clarence and wearing that awful skin suit, Gary found Terk with Avocato.

“Thought you could rat us out, huh? Dingus?” Gary mocked as Avocato was wrestled with him.

“Who the hell are you, you old bag?” The three-eyed bounty hunter sneered as it somewhat hurt Gary’s feelings.

“Old bag?” Gary whimpered as the wrestling between hunters caused Gary to fall over!

“Avocato!”

The titan dressed as a woman was then on a conveyer belt and being sent to his “Family.” That just leaves Avocato alone with Terk.

“You left me to die on that planet!” Avocato snarled as he pointed a gun to the traitor’s face, “Give me one good reason not to kill you!”

“Because I know where your son is,” Terk warned him coldly.

Avocato’s eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat.

“My son? Little Cato? Where is he?!” The bounty hunter demanded.

“Holding cell 43. Now, you got what you want, now let me go.” Terk demanded.

“Sure, I’ll let you go.”

With that, Avocato blasted the alien as he spasmed with pain until he burst into chunks!

“Little Cato, hang on,” Avocato whispered as he made his way to the hold cells.

* * *

In Holding Cell 43…

Little Cato sat upon the bed given to him as he feared for his father’s safety.

The Lord Commander knows that he will come for him and his father will be walking right into a trap. The young warrior wished that he could warn him the dangers and certain that was coming for him if he did not stay away. With fear and slight happiness, his father had come. Avocato came out to free his son from his prison.

“Dad! No Dad, it’s a trap! Stay away!” Little Cato tried to warn but it was too late!

Avocato was captured and brought to the Lord Commander!

“DAD! NO!” Little Cato screamed as his father was taken away from him, to meet the Lord Commander.

* * *

In the home of the Dewinters…

Gary was caught in the middle of a family crisis as his disguise was ripped from him and the children and father were scarred.

In an act of vengeance, David Dewinter tried to slice Gary to bits! Gary sensed the weapon coming and incapacitated his assailant, causing the knife to cut David’s hand. In an act of pity and empathy, the titan used his tears to heal the wound.

“That’s all I can do for you. I’m really sorry about your wife.” Gary apologized then left with the small wings of the titan.

He wished he could stay longer and help that family, but he was the accidental cause and his friend Avocato needed him, he could feel it. He smelled his scent and followed it to the castle of the Lord Commander.

* * *

In the domain of the Lord Commander…

Avocato was forced to kneel for this demonic and short force.

“Avocato, I see that you have failed to retrieve E-351.” A dark voice sneered as he floated to his captive.

“I have not failed, Lord Commander! I know where the creature you seek is and much more! E-351 is housed by Gary!” Avocato began with pain in his voice, “But that’s not all! I have the last Titan with me!”

“Impossible! The Titan never leaves the planet!” The Lord Commander boomed.

“No, I have him. He left his home.” Avocato struggled.

“I will find him as well as the Gary and E-351.” The small but powerful alien sneered.

“Someone mentioned Mooncake?” A voice wondered.

“Gary, no run!” Avocato screamed but Lord Commander caused more pain.

Then Gary appeared to see the conflict.

“Avocato, I’ve been looking everywhere for-oh hello, are you a friend of Avocato too?” Gary wondered.

“Ah, the Gary comes.” The Lord Commander smirked as his eyes glowed.

“Um, no, it’s just Gary.” Gary stuttered, “Listen, Avocato and I gotta go.”

As Gary was about to leave, Avocato was freed but now the Lord Commander had him!

“Where is E-351?” He demanded as he began to hurt Gary.

Avocato was about to leave, but something in his heart to stop him. Even after all the things Avocato had done to him, Gary was ready to come to his help. He had to help, so Avocato came back for his friend.

“Ha, friendship mode, activate!” Gary cheered as the alien laughed at him.

“Friend? He was willing to betray you.”

“Not true, we played cards, we clasped hands, right buddy?”

“I was desperate, man. I was trying to save my son.” Avocato admitted.

Then the screaming began as Lord Commander tore off his arm! A moment was all it took to realize what the Lord had done before Gary screamed in agony and blinded the wicked alien with his own blood. Avocato stopped the bleeding but the Lord Commander was ready to kill.

“I WILL MURDER YOUR FACE OFF!!” Gary bellowed as his powers summoned a blast of power that can only be described as the roar of a lion!

The Lord Commander was blasted backward as his throne was destroyed! Once he picked himself up the realization came to him.

“The titan.”

“Oh no.” Avocato gasped as he snatched up Gary and Gary snatched up his arm!

“AFTER THEM!!!”

Through crises and terrors, they barely escaped the armies, but were falling to their doom! They landed on the Dewinter’s car but were quickly swatted away by the windshield!

“Avocato! Hug me!”

“What?”

“Just do it! I have an idea!”

With hesitation whilst they were falling, Avocato hugged him and Gary wasted no time in transforming into his manticore-like Titan form with the limb he lost restored! With the power he wielded, Gary broke through the barrier and began to fly back to the ship.

* * *

An hour later, on Gareth’s Hideaway…

Once it was revealed that the venom was just a bluff by HUE, the two returned to the planet to assist Gary’s situation.

It seems that in titan form, Gary can regrow his limbs, but his human form was another story. Though the two are connected, they still separate in transformation. So, Gary, by the idea of his green little friend will need a robotic limb. While KVN was trying to tell them what happen today, Gary was too excited to have the mood ruin.

“SOMEONE WILL HAVE TO PREFORM THE OPERATION, GARY.” HUE pointed out as Gary tried to think about what to do.

“I’ll do it.”

Everyone turned to Avocato.

“You?”

“Gary, I have wronged you and betrayed you. Let me restore you as my penance.” Avocato insisted as Gary hopped up on the operating table.

“It’s okay, man. You were just trying to save your son. But you could’ve just asked me for help, I would’ve helped.”

“You would?”

“Of course, you’re my friend, one of my two best friends. I’m looking at you Mooncake.” Gary smiled as he pointed at the green creature with his arm.

“But why would you want a friend like me?” Avocato wondered.

“You and Mooncake saved me from a life of loneliness. Before you two, the only friends I had were animals and robots. So, I’m sticking to you one hundred percent.” Gary smiled at the operation was complete, “Friends?”

Avocato smiled as he clasped his hand, “Friends.”

That was the birth of their friendship, and something more.

For they needed it for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the unused opening when writing this. If you guys know where the full version of the unused Final Space opening song is let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

On Gareth’s Hideaway…

Gary was sleeping in his bed while Avocato stayed up late.

He needed to know more about his newest companion if they were going to help his son from the horrible Lord Commander. He entered the mainframe and began to look into Gary Goodspeed’s file.

“HUE, I need you to let me in.” Avocato requested.

“YOU WILL NEED TO ACQUIRE THE PASSWORD IN ORDER TO GAIN ACCESS TO GARY’S FILES.” The AI informed as Avocato began to search for any clues of this mysterious password.

He opened a desk to see papers that had been untouched for years upon years. It surprised the bounty hunter how the papers managed to survive. Clean the dust off and they would look brand new again. Avocato skimmed through the work. It seemed that someone installed this was a high-level Infinity Guard member. A smart one to be able to build the equipment required to make an entire planet lightfold.

It’s almost unheard of.

He was soon able to find the password, “MOONCAKE”.

Mooncake?

That’s the name Gary gave to E-351. It couldn’t be a coincidence. He typed in the password and gain access to the system.

“WELCOME TO THE TOP SECRET FILES OF THE GOODSPEED FAMILY. IF YOU WISH FOR HELP ON CERTAIN INFORMATION YOU SEEK, TYPE WHAT YOU ARE SEARCHING FOR IN THE SEARCH FEATURE OR TALK TO YOUR AI ASSIGNED TO GARETH’S HIDEAWAY.” HUE’s recorded voice played as the Ventrexian began his research into the secrets of the Last Titan.

* * *

On an unknown planet, far away…

A mysterious figure made his way into the temple of the High Helper Hula’s temple as he could feel his body beginning to fail him.

“High Helper.” He sneered as he removed his hood, revealing to be the Lord Commander and the being with many float eyes turned to him.

“You are a being of great power; you have been blessed by forces beyond comprehension.” She spoke as the entity levitated.

She soon felt invisible hand crushing her thin neck!

“Listen up, I need you to locate two beings….!” The Lord Commander boomed but then began to violently cough as black sludge spewed out of him!

This caused the tiny but dangerous ruler to lose his grip on the member of the Order of the Twelve. After regaining her breath, she picked up the coughing Lord of Darkness.

“I see, you are dying.” Hula observed as it angered him.

“Oh, really, I didn’t really notice-. OF COURSE, I’M DYING, YOU IDIOT!!” He snapped as he coughed up more black gunk.

“Every time you use your light, it burns the candle of your existence twice as fast.” The High Helper continued as the Lord Commander finally stopped coughing the black ooze from his mouth, but was still in pain.

“That is why I need these two… Now listen up!”

The Lord Commander then pulled out a device that showed a projection of Mooncake.

“This is E-351, the idiot calls him Mooncake. I need him if I am able to live. He is being housed and protected by two others. One of them I need as well.” Lord Commander explained as he switched to another projection, this one of Gary, “The second being is the Titan Gareth, or as he goes by, the Gary.”

“You have found the last titan in the universe?” She gasped in surprise as she marveled at the sight of the young man.

“Yes, he takes the form of a human. This titan is very young, a hatchling with powers not fully developed. He is the very last but don’t be fooled by his youth. He is still powerful. With him, all the universe and the universes outside would be mine for the taking. You will find both of them and bring them to me. Destroy anyone else with them.”

“The helpers would be honored to help.” She bowed to the dangerous little alien.

“Good.” The Lord Commander smirked as he waited for the two to arrive.

* * *

The next morning on Gareth’s Hideaway…

Gary was packing everything he would need as he was ready to say goodbye to all of his animal buddies.

It confuses Avocato on why Gary loved the planet so much after being forced to stay on it after so long. Maybe to Gary, it’s not a prison, but a home. After reading Gary’s files, many things became clear to him about who this Titan really is and what he could do.

“We need to get a move on soon, Gary.” Avocato sighed as the blond man was saying his final goodbyes to the insect life.

“Just one more thing I need to do.” Gary smiled as he began to sing as he touched the grassy part of the planet.

_“Ego autem testem eorum primum Titanas proficisceretur._

_Protegas me ut omnis planeta ad tempus._

_Benedicat terra tua cura._

_Et sciant quia semper ibi._

_Usque ad diem reditus mei._

_Hoc planeta non defluet, num aut uri.”_

An aura or emerald green vibrated towards the land as the forces of nature illuminated with the same brightness. It was like a thousand star-fireflies lighting up at once. It was the most beautiful thing ever seen by the bounty hunter. Then the lyrics of enchantment stopped, and Gary Goodspeed rose from the ground.

“Okay, the planet will be safe until I get back from our adventure.” The golden-haired man smiled as he brushed off the dust from his pants and hands.

After getting everything set, HUE installed, KVN with him annoyingly, Mooncake settled in the ship, S.A.M.E.S set for protection, and the two entered the ship, leaving the planet. For they would not return for a long time.

* * *

Near the Planet Yarno…

Gary was playing with his little buddy while Avocato watched them set course for another planet.

“OOH, NEAT PLANET. KVN COMING WITH.” KVN cheered.

“Hell no, you’re staying on the ship. The universe can’t handle your annoyance.” Gary sneered as KVN wasn’t listening.

“Gary, when we reach Yarno, we need to drop off Mooncake with the helpers.” The blue fur cat-like alien explained as it brought surprise to the young Titan.

“What? We’re leaving Mooncake alone?” Gary questioned.

“He will be safe with the Helpers. It’s their job to protect living creatures. Besides, Lord Commander will send his worst finding him and us. We need to be under his radar for the time being.” Avocato explained as he hummed to himself, “Maybe we should dye your hair and give you different eye color contacts…”

“I don’t know, can we meet with these Helpers first before we give them Mooncake?” Gary wondered as he hugged his floating friend.

“Very well, but we’ll make it quick.”

* * *

On the Planet Yarno…

The pair stepped out of the ship to be greeted with a desert landscape and a friendly face.

“Hello everyone and welcome to the planet of Yarno-.”

But the kindness was cut short when the greeter lost his head to a gladiator!

“Deathcropolis! Get ready for the show!” The crazed alien bellowed as he laughed like a mad man at the head.

“They… made some changes….” Avocato grimaced at the sight of what just happened.

“Really? Because Deathcropolis sounded like a big picnic.” Gary sarcastically spoke as his little buddy Mooncake appeared, “Here, little buddy. You’ll be safe in here.”

Mooncake was then safely placed in Gary’s backpack as they made their way to the helpers. But not before Gary got himself into a pickle again.

“Ooh, free candy~.” Gary cheered as he shoved the drug offered by the stranger and became completely strung out.

The titan was in another world of colors and sweets as a popsicle man was about to give him his treat-.

Gary gasp as he returned to reality.

“Oh, I feel so replenish- what the! There is a dart sticking out of my chest!” Gary screamed as he saw he had been pulp-fictioned.

“Can you not take weird crap from alien Skeevoids?” Avocato advised as Gary pulled the needle out of his chest.

“R-right don’t take weird crap from alien Skeevoids.” Gary stuttered, leaving as he threw the syringe at the one who drugged him.

Then the drug dealer lost his head!

* * *

Within the helper’s palace…

As the Helper Stevil was meditating and praying to the twelve titans that he served with honor, he could feel the presence he desired to feel his entire life.

A titan was near. The fabled and legendary thirteenth titan had come to his planet. With that truth in hand, he began to sing the melody of the titan.

_“When the last Fredgar flies over the last crumbling mountain_

_And the last Tigrion roars at the last dusty fountain_

_In the shadow of the forest though he may be old and_ _gleiten_

_They will stare unbelieving at the last Titan.”_

* * *

Within the entrance of the temple…

Gary and Avocato waited for the helper to arrive.

They were greeted instead by the Helper’s Assistant.

“So, you’re like a Helper’s helper. That’s kind of weird.” Gary assumed as the assistant laughed a bit, which sounded very forced.

“It does indeed.” He bowed to Gary, which was having suspicions on the people who stayed here, something was wrong.

But soon the Helper arrived.

“How may I help you?” The Helper spoke as he looked at Gary strangely.

Does he know that he was a Titan?

No, he couldn’t, Gary was in his human form.

“Er… Yeah, we’re here to give a creature sanctuary.” Avocato explained as Gary removed his backpack from his back.

“I am sorry, but we have no more room for anymore-.”

But the Helper stopped when Mooncake appeared.

“Ooh~. Perhaps, we can make room for one more.” The Helper strangely accepted as Gary felt goosebumps on his arms.

“Thank you, let’s go, Gary,” Avocato advised but Gary was not ready to leave yet, and it seemed that the Helper was upset for the blond to leave as well.

“Hold on, what was your name again?” Gary questioned as he held onto Mooncake.

“Stevil, my lord.” He answered.

“Stevil?!? Wait, your name is Stevil? That has ‘evil’ in the name!” Gary questioned, not trusting the floating-eyed person.

“That is unsettling,” Avocato added, not like what’s happening here.

“Yes, very unsettling!” Gary agreed at the Helper chuckled.

“Now, now, we wouldn’t do anything that would upset a Titan like you, my lord,” Stevil assured as his world startled Gary.

“How did you know I was a Titan?” Gary demanded as he felt his human teeth turn to fangs.

But Stevil said nothing as his face was twisted in a horror. As he held out his hand to Gary, his instincts caused the young Titan to lash out with his titan claws! Blood spewed as the wound glowed with light! With anger, the Helper trapped Gary and Avocato in a mental trap of his making!

“I will come for the Titan later, but now what to do with you?” Stevil smirked at the cowering Mooncake as he was taken!

* * *

Several hours later in Deathcropolis…

After escaping the labyrinth through savage killing confections, dark memories of the pasts, and many other traps, the two find themselves inside Deathcropolis with Mooncake.

But as they reunite, Lord Commander appeared with a sinister look on his face.

“The Gary.” He spoke darkly with his eyes glowing.

“Okay, it’s just Gary and why do you keep chasing Mooncake? What has he ever done to you?” Gary questioned as Mooncake moaned with guilt.

“It’s not what he has done, but what he is! His power will bring forces that no mere mortal could comprehend. I also no longer hunt only for E-351, now. For I am in the presence of a divine being.” Lord Commander snickered.

“Devine? What are you talking about?”

“You don’t even know the celestial blood that flows from your veins, little Titans. You are the proud thirteenth of twelve, Gods that can create and destroy. Powers you, yourself do not understand.” The Lord Commander smirked as he levitated closer.

Acting with instincts, Mooncake blast power from within to keep the Lord Commander away. But the Commander would not back down!

Thankfully, he did not see the ship coming as KVN began to blast at everything with the S.A.M.E.S, even Gary and Avocato.

“HURRAY, KVN IS SAVING THE DAY!!” The annoying robot cheered as he did more harm than good.

“Oh, my crap, KVN. I can’t wait for the day you die! When you die, there will only be happiness and joy!” Gary snarled as he, Mooncake and Avocato made their way into the ship and retreated, with a little help by an unknown ally.

* * *

On the Galaxy One…

Avocato needed time to himself while Gary went to comfort Mooncake.

“Hey, Little Buddy. How are you doing?” Gary wondered as Mooncake made a noise.

“Listen, I know you’re upset about being a planet killer, but who cares. You’re not a monster.” The blond-haired man smiled.

Mooncake looks unconvinced.

“I mean look at me.” Gary smiled as he transformed into his manticore-like titan, “I more like a monster than you.”

“Gar, Gar, Chookity-pok!” Mooncake protested while Gary laughed.

“See? If I am not a monster, then what makes you think that you are?” Gary grinned as he transformed back into a man as the look at their reflections of the glass, “The point is, the only opinions that matters are yours and his.”

“Mine?” KVN wondered, ruining the moment.

“What? No! Back off KVN!!” Gary shouted as KVN left.

Then once retaining his inner peace he returned to his conversation, “I meant this guy.”

Mooncake smiled and the two shared a hug.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen next. But we’ll get through it together.” Gary promised as their next adventure was drawing near.


	5. Chapter 5

A ship hurdling in Lightfold…

Quinn Airgone was hurtling through space as she hoped that someone would hear her desperate pleas for help.

"This is Quinn Airgone…!"

* * *

On Galaxy One…

 _"Requesting immediate assistance…! Ship fallen apart…! Going down…!"_ Quinn on radio shouted as Gary recognized her.

"It's her." Gary gasped with a smile on his face.

"Gary?" Avocato questioned as he gave him a puzzled look.

"It's the woman I told you about! It's Quinn! I gotta go and see her!" Gary rushed off but then came back again, "Does any have a breath mint?"

"Ooh, I have one! Here you go, buddy!" KVN cheered as he flung the mint into Gary's mouth, causing him to choke!

"Gary!" Avocato gasped while KVN beat him to the blond.

"OH NO, I'M KILLING MY BEST FRIEND! HERE, I'LL GET IT FOR YOU!" KVN gasped as he shoved his metal prongs down Gary's throat.

"KVN IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!"

The experience was both excruciating and morbid to watched as the AI was digging down in the Titan's insides.

"Almost-almost, it's really in there. Ah, got it!" KVN muttered then plucked the mint out of Gary's throat, causing him to cough and gag from the violation of his body, "Hurray, I saved my best friend! KVN's the best!"

"KVN, j-just stay the hell away from me, forever!" Gary snarled, panting hard as his Titan eyes and claws were showing, ready to tear the robot apart.

KVN flew away, claiming to be a hero, while Gary spat out curses against KVN while rushing out to save Quinn.

* * *

In space…

Quinn's ship had emerged from Lightfold and was almost about to blow up!

She had no choice but to eject and pray that someone heard her distress call! As she was flung into space and her ship was destroyed in an explosion, a hand was able to catch hers. She looked up to see that it was a person in a space suit almost like her except red, bringing her back to his ship.

* * *

Back at the Galaxy One…

Gary pulled Quinn in as the ship closed its bay.

Once it was closed, the two pulled off their helmets. Gary was enthralled by the memorizing beauty that visited his planet all those years ago. He has never forgotten her and send countless messages to her, in hopes she would return.

"Thanks. If you didn't come while you did, I might've been done for." Quinn thanked as it made the bashful Gary blush.

"N-no problem, Quinn. I didn't want to see you hurt, so I came to help." The blond blushed as it brought suspicion to Quinn.

"Have we met before?" She questioned as Gary chuckled nervously.

"Well, not formally, but I did help you and your buddies out once. But-wait a minute! Didn't you look at any of the videos I sent?" Gary asked as Quinn gave him a confused look.

"No, I never got any of them," Quinn answered as Gary turned around so she wouldn't see him cry.

"I-I sent five years' worth of messages." The blond man whimpered as he felt his heart breaking slowly.

"Really? I never got a one." Quinn tilted her head as it brought more pain to the heartache.

"E-excuse me for a sec." He quietly spoke as he slowly walked out and into his room to dance-cry.

* * *

Within the Galaxy One…

While Gary was hysterically weeping and confessing his bitter emotions of misery and heartache with his comforting friend, Mooncake, Quinn was meeting with Avocato.

"So, who was that guy who saved me? He seemed to be kind of weird." Quinn questioned the blue-haired bounty hunter.

"That was Gary and don't call him weird." Avocato explained as he didn't like how Quinn was speaking about his friend.

"Okay, sorry, didn't mean to ruffle any feather." Quinn apologized as Avocato relaxed, "But we got bigger problems to worry about now. The entire universe is at stake."

That's when suddenly the ship stopped, and the lights turned a crimson red.

"HUE, what's going on?" Avocato demanded as a transmission came through the ship, it was an infinity guard officer.

"Halt, you are harboring an infinity guard fugitive and by infinity guard law, place you all under arrest. Your ship is also property of the Infinity Guard and shall force you all into submission. Resistance will be met with force. Surrender or face the consequences." He warned as the S.A.M.E.S appeared, ready to blast them all.

"Fugitive?" The Ventrexian bounty hunter questioned as he grabbed a riffle for the brawl that was to come.

"I'll explain later, but we need to go!" Quinn shouted as she blasted the S.A.M.E.S, while she and Avocato were retreating to the closet.

As they barricaded the door, with the robots trying to break it down. As they thought that things couldn't get any worse, they noticed that the power was going too. Without it, they will all die.

"HEY GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE CLOSEST?" KVN wondered as he was not under the influence of the Infinity Guard.

"The infinity guard is attacking us and took control of the ship. We need to disconnect HUE from the guard." Avocato explained as KVN noticed the air vents and flew up with without the two notices.

"We need to get power soon before the infinity guards come!" Quinn shouted as Avocato used his wrist communicator to get help.

"I'll get Gary," Avocato spoke as he waited for Gary to answer.

"How can Harry help?" Quinn questioned.

"His name is Gary and he can probably get energy by the dying sun close by." Avocato answered as the phone begin ringing.

"Do you think Barry will be able to get close enough?"

"Gary and yes he can." Avocato answered as he finally got through, "Gary, this is Avocato. We got a problem."

* * *

In Gary's room…

"I say. HUE locked me in my room and won't let me out." Gary whined while Mooncake was with him, agreeing.

"No, the Infinity Guard has taken over the ship and we are running out of power, Larry." Quinn interrupted, "We need you out there to collect energy to these quadrantes. Can you do that?"

"His name is Gary," Avocato growled at her.

"I'll give it my all, Quinn." Garry smiled with a cheery look on his face, happy that he got his chance to impress Quinn.

"Good, take their air ventilation system to the docking bays and go!" Quinn ordered the blond man.

"And Gary, be careful," Avocato added as he gave him a concern look.

"Don't worry, Mooncake and I got this." He smiled as his green little buddy ripped out the grate, beginning their mission.

"Chookity-pok." Mooncake spoke as he followed his buddy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the air vents…

KVN was maneuvering through the air vents, being detected by the AI, HUE.

The annoying robot didn't know how, but he knew that he had the key to save everyone he loved and annoyed.

"KVN, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING. YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED, BECAUSE YOU ARE A LOSER. YOU WILL BE DESTROYED." HUE mocked but KVN kept going.

"I AM GOING TO STOP YOU, HUE. I'M GOING TO SAVE MY BEST FRIEND GARY AND HE WILL LOVE ME FOREVER." KVN spoke back as he was getting closer to the AI's Mainframe.

"YOU WILL FAIL KVN. IT IS ONLY FACT."

* * *

In space near a sun about to go supernova…

Gary managed to escape the ship as he brought the charger with him while Mooncake helped him, avoiding the debris of wreckage ships.

The dying sun was sparking and fuming with its burning fire as it was close to its destructive death, taking all within its reach with it.

"Okay, Gary. Just charge it up then get out of there. Don't stay any longer than you have to, Baby. Just get in, get charged then get out." Avocato advised as he didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Don't worry, man. I got this." Gary assured him as he set up the charger with Mooncake.

After finished, he brushed his gloved hands for a job well done.

"Well, done with that. Let's go, Mooncake." Gary smiled but then noticed that his little buddy was no where to be seen.

"Mooncake? Mooncake, where are you?" Gary Goodspeed questioned but then noticed something rather off.

In front of him was a floating caterpillar that look hauntingly familiar.

* * *

Meanwhile in the wreckage…

Mooncake was pulled by his curiosity by the glowing lights of the ship.

The small alien spotted an audio diary left over. It spoke of him as it talked about what manner of alien it was or what powers it possessed. But before they could complete their analysis of him, they were under the vicious attack of the Lord Commander, then it ended.

But before Mooncake left, there was a message but to his surprise, it was from none other than Nightfall, the woman who visited Gary's planet not so long ago.

 _"Now, do you see, Mooncake? Your very presence brings only death and misery, and it will bring it to Gary as well."_ Her recorded message sneered as Mooncake shrank a bit with guilt.

* * *

Within the Galaxy One…

Avocato and Quinn could not hold on for long while KVN was getting close enough to the brain of HUE.

For this robot to free his comrade from the Infinity Guard's control, he will need to insert the chip into HUE, given to a mysterious friend that came to the planet of Gareth's Hideaway not so long ago. It would be dangerous, and KVN may be destroyed forever. But he will do anything for his best friend. So, he dived into the brain of HUE as his casing and metal bits were taking on heavy damage!

* * *

In space near a sun about to go supernova…

Gary was puzzled by this strange caterpillar in space.

"Umm… Hello? Hey, why is there as a caterpillar here?" Gary questioned as he gave the smallest taps and was soon violently hurled into space and time!

Discombobulated by his surroundings, Gary was spinning around.

"Hey, what's going on? Where am I? Where did you take me weird caterpillar?" Gary demanded as he finally realized where he was.

He was home, his old home and there was a child him. He lived here long before the planet. He didn't remember much of his house, just little details. Then opening the door was…

"Dad," Gary spoke as the memory of his father surprised his younger self, who rushed over for a hug.

_"Hey, Little Buddy, how was home?" John asked as his son giggled._

_"Good, I learned that I can fly! Kind of…" Child Gary cheered._

_"Whoop, hold on," John spoke as he closed the door and closed the blinds, "Okay, show me."_

_Little Gary smiled at his father's encouragement, he then showed his wings and began to hover. John looked at him with pride and hugged him with great fatherly love._

"Dad was always proud of me and my powers. But he didn't want anyone to know of them. He knew. He knew that if anyone found out what I am, I would be taken away." Gary spoke then turned to the caterpillar, "Okay, what is this?"

When he touched the caterpillar again, he was hurled once more!

While he was under an illusion, his suit was warning him about the supernova!

* * *

In the Galaxy One…

KVN was coming very close as he was almost about to be obliterated, while his friends are about to die from the S.A.M.E.S barging in!

Then with luck and time, KVN inserted the chip, severing the Galaxy One from the Infinity Guard server. The S.A.M.E.S. then stopped fighting and returned to normal.

"CONNECTION TO THE INFINITY GUARD SEVER SEVERED, RETURNING TO PREVIOUS SEVER. HELLO, AVOCATO AND QUINN." HUE greeted.

"Looks like HUE is back." Quinn gasped.

"But how?" Avocato questioned as their savor came barreling down from the air vents with smoke coming off him.

"KVN DID IT… KVN A HERO…" KVN mutter as it fainted.

"I can't believe it, KVN saved us." Quinn smiled.

"Gary will never believe this." Avocato grinned then realized that he needed to speak with Gary.

The sun was about to go.

* * *

In space near a sun about to go supernova…

Gary watched his father and younger self were talking to his mother, who was far away from another system.

_"Did you guys got the gifts I sent?" His mother wondered as Gary showed off the alien statue he got from his mom._

_"Super cool!" Gary smiled as he loved the gift._

_"Sure did, Babe. How's it going on the excavation site?" John asked his wife._

_"Pretty boring, nothing exciting." She lied as younger Gary or older Gary seem not to notice, then came the sound of explosions!_

_"Whoop, sounds like the water tanks burst, I gotta go." She chuckled nervously._

_"But you'll be coming home soon, right?" Gary wondered to his mother._

_"Once my research is done, I be there faster than you can say "Cookie". Love you, Garbear." She smiled._

_"Love you too, Mom."_

Gary then watched his younger self longing for his mother to come home.

"She never really told me what that research was. But she always made sure that me and Dad were okay…"

* * *

In the Galaxy One…

"Oh no, the sun about to go off. We need to go, now." Quinn ordered but Avocato stopped her.

"Not without Gary."

"Look, I like Harry too, but we can't waste time." Quinn argued as the AI spoke up.

"AVOCATO IS RIGHT. WE STAY UNTIL GARY RETURNS." HUE spoke in a seemingly aggressive matter.

"But-."

"And for the last time, his name is GARY GOODSPEED!" Avocato snarled as realization came over Quinn.

"Goodspeed… As in John Goodspeed? But-."

"Gary, you need to get out of there now!" Avocato screamed as he saw Mooncake drag a screaming Gary back to the sip while the sun exploded!

They entered the ship and the Galaxy One lightfolded to safety!

* * *

A while later, on the ship…

Quinn wanted answers from Gary.

"Gary, you said that you've met me before. Where did we meet?" Quinn questioned the blond.

"Back on my planet when you and your buddies were looking for water and wood. I help you get some." He answered.

"That was you?" Quinn gawked then came a moment of victory of being right, "I knew there were no such things as Titans!"

That made Gary uncomfortable.

"Actually, there are."

"What?"

"Look, I'll show you," Gary suggested as he took a step back and transformed into his titan form, "There is a Titan and it's me."

With that Quinn fainted as Avocato and Gary tried to help her wake up!


	6. Chapter 6

On Terra Con Prime…

The Lord Commander was seething.

He had heard tell of the Titan nearly being slaughtered by those imbecilic fools of the Infinity Guard. Once again, the cosmic entity of infinite power with the planet destroyer he needs to be eluded from his reach. The Lord Commander grow impatient and time was slowly running out. It was time to call for his helpers and retrieve the two key elements on his ultimate transformation.

“You idiots nearly cost me the hatchling and the planet destroyer. Be thankful that I am still in need of you. Your only chance for redemption and a part in the new universal order is to follow this simple task. Find Mooncake and the Gary and bring them to me alive or feel my wrath.” The Lord Commander ordered as there was no room for failure in his plans.

“We won’t fail you again, Lord Commander. The Planet Killer and the Titan Hatchling will be delivered to you at once.” His servant vowed as his master smirk a sinister smile.

“Good.”

* * *

On the Galaxy One…

Quinn had recovered from fainting as she was trying to take in the fact that the friendly blond that met her on the planet so long ago, is a powerful Titan, probably the last of the Titan.

An all-powerful Titan was kneeling by her side, asking if she was okay and asking his fluffy friend to bring water to her. How was this possible? Titans were just made believe, fairytale, the mythology of Gods from long ago.

They were not supposed to be real!

“Quinn, are you okay?” Gary kindly wondered as he accidentally gave her the puppy eyes.

“Err… Gary… How, how are you a Titan? I thought the old stories said the Titans were supposed to be giants.” The infinity guard member on the run questioned as she was trying to process it.

“Well, I never really met any other Titans, but my Dad thought it has to do with me being half-human.” The blond answered as he was not fully sure himself.

“So, you’re a hybrid? How is that possible?” Quinn demanded as Avocato came in and place a hand on Gary.

“Babe, why don’t you go check on Mooncake and HUE? I’ll take it from here.” The Blue bounty hunter suggested as Gary was reluctantly left his two best friends and secret crushes alone.

Avocato then dragged Quinn to the central computer, while saying nothing, entered in Gary’s secret files and start playing the video left behind by his Dad, John Goodspeed.

_“Greetings to all future watchers, my name is John Goodspeed and this cute little boy is Gary, my sweet little son.” John introduced as he picked up his son, who was a child back then, “Say “Hi” Gary.”_

_“What up, future people?” Gary greeted as his father laughed then put him down for him to play with his wild pets._

_“As you may have noticed, this planet was discovered and altered by my wife and myself to hide away my son. It took seven whole years to construct an environment perfect for Gary. We needed to keep our son safe, away from people who would use and abuse from for powers he was born with.” John began as a slideshow of blueprints from the planet were shown._

_“So, I ask you to look after Gary, because he is more than just a man, more than just a Titan. Gary will do great things. Everything you need to know about him is right here. Take care of him and good luck.”_

With the interdiction video ended, the files and additional videos from years past were displayed as Quinn was shocked to see that it was John Goodspeed.

It was true.

The rumor that John Goodspeed did find a Titan and it was his own son. He never even told the Infinity Guard about his child’s true identity.

Why would he hide something like this?

John mentioned that his son would be taken away. He didn’t really think that…

“Here’s the video you needed to see. It showed how Gary was born.” Avocato suggested as he pointed to the video called “The Star’s Delivery”.

Quinn clicked on it was a woman with an Aussie accent.

_“This video will entail every detail with Gary Goodspeed's origins that we were able to find. Though we do not truly know of the Titans, we can assume they started as an egg. This began when john Goodspeed decided to take his wife, Sheryl Goodspeed on their honeymoon for some romance. On the planet of three suns, a meteorite made of smooth Star Diamonds and another unknown element plummeted to the planet's surface in close range to the couple.” The female voice explained as it showed the video of what happened back then._

_“Investigating the collision, they came across the meteorite and began examining it. Suddenly, the meteorite created two spikes that latched onto the couple, stealing some total of their blood. Their DNA combined with the mysterious residue of the meteor caused the instant fertilization and incubation of an infant within minutes. Thus, Gary Goodspeed was born.”_

Quinn was stunned by this research report.

“So, Gary is John Goodspeed’s son. What he found was some sort of Foreign DNA Incubator Pod. But how did he know that Gary is a Titan?” Quinn wondered as Avocato looked over.

“It doesn’t say.” The bounty hunter answered, “Listen, I don’t care about you or your problems with the Infinity Guard. All that matters to me is my son and Gary. I can’t let the Lord Commander get his hands on him.”

“This is bigger than me, Avocato. We need to close the rift or none of us are going to make it. Our only chance is to get the Infinity Guards to listen- wait. Maybe we don’t need the Infinity Guards…” Quinn assumed as an idea came into her head.

“What do you mean?” The Ventrexian scowled as he crossed his arms.

“If Gary could just get close enough to the rift-.”

“No.”

“But Gary might be our only-.”

“No. We are not going to use Gar for whatever insane plan you have!”

“Gary might be our only hope.”

“Hope for what?” A cheery voice wondered as the two turned around to see the blond-haired man with his little buddy Mooncake.

“Gary, I need your help.” Quinn began while Avocato tried to stop her, not wanting Gary Goodspeed to be in danger.

“No, she doesn’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“What do you need help with?” The kind-hearted Titan wondered as he tilted his blond-haired head at the pair.

That’s when KVN came flying in.

“Hey, Gary, buddy! How’s it going?” The annoying little robotic companion irritatingly asked the instantly grumpy trio.

“Not now KVN!” They all shouted at once at the same time.

“Get out of here!” Gary demanded as KVN flew away, “He’s the bane of my existence.”

“Gary, the universe needs you, I need you.” Quinn began as she placed a hand on his shoulder, making him feel flattered.

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of the Galaxy One…

_“Gary, there is a rift in space and time that threatens to consume the Earth. You might be the only one who has the power to close it and save millions of lives. Can you do it?”_ Quinn requested as their conversation was being watched by a device.

 _“I don’t know if I can or how to… But I’ll try for you, Quinn.”_ Gary blushed as Quinn knew that Gary was on board.

 _“You don’t have to do this, Gary. I’m sure Quinn’s infinity Guard buddies can handle this.”_ Avocato voiced as he didn’t like Gary being used.

“It won’t work. Gary doesn’t have the power, yet.” Nightfall spoke as she feared that her past self will have Gary killed, or worse.

“Sorry, Gar. But I won’t allow you to be taken away by them.” She sighed as she needed to prepare to stop Gary from getting close.

He still wasn’t ready for what’s to come.

* * *

In a prison on the Lord Commander’s ship…

Little Cato sat in his cell as he noticed the construction being done by the side of his cell.

“I heard that the Lord Commander is on the trail of a Titan.” One of the guards spoke to another as the sounds of construction were known.

“A titan? Like an actual titan?”

“Yes, and it’s the very last Titan, Gareth.”

“Gareth left his planet?”

“That’s not the weirdest part. That traitor, Avocato has him as well as the planet destroyer.”

His father found the Titan? That’s insane. The titans are the most dangerous species of the universe. All they had to do is think it and you would be gone.

But before he could finish his thought, a friend phoned him up again and they plan their escape, to help his father find him.

* * *

On the unknown, bioluminescent planet base for the Infinity Guards…

The Galaxy One soon landed on the planet where Gary could sense the source, which according to the transmission from Tribor, was having a gravitational disturbance that is connected to the black hole.

There would be the place to start.

As Gary warned KVN not touch or burn anything, he felt something was wrong with the planet. He clenched his heart as Avocato rushed to his aid.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” The bounty hunter wondered as Quinn and Mooncake checked on the Titan in human form.

“Avo, Quinn…” Gary winced as he touched the grass, “This planet… it’s dying. I can feel her pain.”

“It must be the gravitational disturbance. Gary, can you keep going?” Quinn assumed as Gary struggled to stay up.

“I’ll try,” Gary grunted as he tried to brush off the pain from the phantom agony the planet was telling him.

“Do you need me to carry you?” Avocato wondered as Mooncake worryingly whimpered from his friend’s anguish.

“Ooh.” Mooncake cooed at his best friend.

“I’m okay, I think I can walk,” Gary assured as he forced himself to keep moving forward and help the dying planet.

* * *

On the Galaxy One…

KVN was twirling everywhere with a flamethrower in each hand while the S.A.M.E.S were screaming in agony while burning.

Nightfall stayed out of the radar of HUE as she began to create something to keep Gary from getting close to the rift.

“Just need a little more…” Nightfall muttered as she mixed the chemicals, “Perfect.”

With the proper chemicals mixed and poured into darts.

“I need to make this count.” She spoke as she left in her spaceship, hoping to make it time to stop Gary and the other members of the team.

* * *

On the planet…

After narrowly escaping the demon butterflies, with Avocato shrunk to the size of an action figure and riding on Mooncake, they were nearing the cause of the gravitational disturbance that was killing the planet.

As they grew closer, the pain came more intense for the Blond Titan for his heart. The throbbing was like a hammer in his chest for him. It felt like a knife was shot directly in his back and the blade was never taken out.

“We’re almost at the source…” He moaned as Avocato touched his cheek with his little paws, it was the only thing that he could do for his treasured titan.

The team then looked to the cause and saw something that shocked Quinn to her very core then shattered everything that she believed in. The Infinity Guard was stealing the energy of this planet to widen the rift.

“The Infinity Guard, they’re the cause of the Gravitational disturbance. They’re causing the black hole that will kill this planet.” Quinn gasped as Gary felt another presence.

“He’s coming…” Gary grunted as the projection of the Lord Commander appeared.

It became clear to them all that the ones that were called to protect the universe were the puppets to the one that would destroy it all.

“I can’t believe this. Now… Now there are no more heroes left…” Quinn despaired but Gary touched her shoulder.

“That’s not true, there are still heroes that can help,” Gary assured her as he transformed into his Titan.

“You’re right, let’s go and end this,” Quinn spoke as she rode on Gary’s back and Avocato with Mooncake followed them.

They were unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

At the main deck…

With their quick maneuvering and skills, as well as Avocato returning to size, they were soon at the main deck where they can finally shut down the machine.

But before they could get close to shut it down, Superior Stone and his platoon were there to stop them.

“How could you do this? How could you willingly allow the Earth to be destroyed?” Quinn demanded as Stone smirked.

“What I do, I do for the entire universe. But you know, I should be thanking you and your Ventrexian friend.” Stone sneered as he pointed a gun at them, “If you hadn’t written those notes on that planet five years ago, we would have never been able to do this.”

“No.” Quinn gasped as the realization that this was all her fault.

“Yes, those doodles you’ve made gave us all we need to enter final space and thanks to your fluffy friend here for bringing the Titan out of hiding. The Lord Commander will be pleased to have two of the most powerful beings in the universe.” Stone thanked as Avocato snarled at him.

“You rotten-,” Avocato growled as Stone pointed his pistol at him.

“You could join us again, Quinn.”

“I’d rather die!”

“So be it. Now, hand over the Titan and E-351.” Stone demanded while Gary had other plans.

“Hey, Stoneface. Rock, Paper, scissors?” Gary questioned.

“We’re not doing this.” Stone groaned.

“Close I was gonna go with paper,” Gary smirked as he used his Titan roar to stun him and grabbed the black hole gun to suck him in!

The black hole crushed his bones and guts as he was sucked in, his arm sticking out!

“He-he, he got sucked into a tiny butthole.” Gary giggled.

“Okay, Gary used your powers to-.”

But before Quinn could finish as Gary collapsed, with a dart in his butt!

* * *

On the Galaxy One three hours later…

Once Gary Goodspeed awoke and checked for a clean bill of health, Quinn returned to her room to contemplate.

Avocato followed him, also wanting a word with Quinn.

“Hey Quinn, you okay?” Gary wondered with worry.

“Everything I stood for and everything that I believed in is corrupted to the core. The Infinity Guards lost their way and now there are no more heroes left. I’m all alone.” Quinn sighed.

“That’s not true. There are still heroes and you got us.” Gary promised as he pulled Avocato and Mooncake with him.

“Why? Gary, I used you, betrayed you and hurt you both physically and emotionally. I put you and your friends are in danger.” Quinn questioned the Titan.

“Because, you are my friend and I’ll be there to help you every step of the way,” Gary promised as he earned a grin from Quinn.

“Gary, thank you, for giving me hope again.”

Gary then smiled and left Quinn be as Mooncake followed him, shouting at KVN for wrecking his stuff.

That just left Avocato and Quinn alone.

“Is there something you want to say?” Quinn questioned.

“Listen, Gary may have forgiven you, but I haven’t. You nearly got us all killed because of what you have done.” Avocato hissed.

“I didn’t mean for you two to be hurt.”

“I can take a few hits. But I don’t want to see Gary harmed again. He is one of the few people I love. This better not get out of control!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep Gary safe,” Quinn promised as she knew the threat Avocato would give if she didn’t uphold his promise.


	7. Chapter 7

On the Galaxy One…

Avocato couldn’t help but stare at Gary as he was gifted with cookies that the bounty hunter managed to buy.

Gary Goodspeed, the last titan in the known universe was something out of this world, so to speak. He had never met someone so kind, so forgiven, so pure as the blond Titan. The blond man was willing to follow him, to believe in him, to trust him even after Avocato was going to sell him and Mooncake out, so very long ago. Now, the bounty hunter was willing to die for him if it meant that Gary would be free, happy and alive.

Sure, Gary wasn’t the smartest or the strongest person he ever met, but he had something that he had never seen in this universe, a truly pure heart. A heart so pure that no one person could ever hold it alone. Which is why he is reluctant to share Gary even with someone like… her. She didn’t see Gary in that way yet but will only be a matter of time before she does, just like him.

He loved Gary with all of his heart.

He will never allow Gary to know pain, not as long as he lived.

But there was one problem and that was Quinn.

This woman was dangerous, and Gary cannot see that for himself as she used him to get the things that she desired. Yesterday, she promised to never have Gary harmed again but the bounty hunter had doubts about her.

Avocato sighed as he was concerned about Gary’s naïve nature.

It might get him killed.

But as Avocato was thinking, he received a message that would set into motion the events to come.

His son had told him where he was being held.

* * *

In the dining area of the ship…

Avocato gathered the crew as there was news on his son.

“We need to leave for the Lord Commander’s stronghold right away! I’ve found my son, Little Cato sent me his coordinates. We need to go now.” Avocato explained as Gary was about to leave the seat and set course for the stronghold.

“Hold on, we don’t have time. We need to close the rift or none of us are going to live!” Quinn objected as she slammed her fist onto the table.

“I’m going to save my son, with or without you! Come on, Gary, let’s go!” Avocato ordered as he pulled on his arm.

“Hold it! Gary’s not going anywhere other than towards the rift! He’s the only one strong enough to close the rift for good!” Quinn sneered at the teal ventrexian as she tugged Gary’s robot arm.

“Uh, Guys…?” Gary spoke up but no one was listening.

“Gary promised me that we would find my son and we are going to get Little Cato now while we have the chance!”

“Guys?”

“He’s not going anywhere with you.” Quinn grunted as she pulled out a gun at Avocato.

“Quinn!” Gary gasped.

“He’s not being put in danger by you!” Avocato snarled as he pointed out a gun at Quinn!

“Avocato!” Gary gasped.

“We are running out of time! If we don’t move, the universe will be destroyed!”

“Guys…”

“If we don’t go, Little Cato will die from the hands of the Lord Commander!”

“Uh, guys…”

“We are going to stop the rift!”

“We are saving my son!”

“GUYS!” Gary boomed as he finally got their attention!

“What?!?” The two dominate warriors from the stars shouted as they turned their attention to the blond Titan!

“You’re hurting me.” He simply said as they both noticed the scratch marks forming from the two yanking his arms, the robotic arm starting to glitch from the strain.

They instantaneously released their friend as he rubbed both his hands from the pain of their heated fighting. Both regretted what they did and the two finally came to a conclusion. Since neither of them would budge, they needed a third voice, someone to break the tie.

“Gary, you need to decide right now…” Avocato began as the Titan didn’t like where the pair was going with this.

Then without warning or a second thought, both of them then pulled out their guns at their blond companion!

“Which will you follow Gary? Who do you pick?” Quinn demanded as she clicked her gun, making Gary nervous.

“Uhh…” Gary didn’t speak as he was too afraid to.

“ANSWER!!” Both said at the same time, causing Gary’s fear level to be detected by KVN.

“DON’T WORRY, BUDDY. KVN WILL HANDLE THIS.” KVN annoyingly spoke as pulled out two guns at Avocato and Quinn, then loses both as they blasted the guns out of his robot hands, “KVN WILL NOT HANDLE THIS.”

Then HUE cowardly flew away while HUE spoke up, “HUE WILL HANDLE THIS.”

Before anyone could flinch, HUE summoned the .S.A.M.E.S as they surrounded Avocato and Quinn.

“HUE, what the heck?” Gary called out to the AI.

“GARY, I DETECTED HOSTILITY LEVELS FROM BOTH QUINN AND AVOCATO AS WELL AS YOUR FEAR LEVELS. THEY ARE A THREAT TO YOUR SAFETY AND MY OBLIGATION IS TO KEEP YOU SAFE.” HUE explained as the .S.A.M.E.S were ready to fire.

“SORRY BUT YOU GUYS NEED TO DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR WE’LL FIRE.” A S.A.M.E.S named ‘Hank’ ordered.

This was bad, Gary needed to take the guns away from Avocato and Quinn before things escalate any further. Thankfully, through videos his mother would send videos of her combative and other useful skills to keep him on his toes in case an enemy tried to harm him. Once said skill was the ability to kick guns out of your assailants’ hands and take them for yourselves.

“Hope I remember this correctly…” Gary muttered to himself as he bent his knees, used both legs to kick the guns out while doing a flip, causing the guns to land in the air and once landing back on his feet, causing the guns to land in both his hands at once.

“Thank you, Mom.” The blond muttered a thank you to his mother as he turned to HUE, “Relax, HUE, I got this under control.”

“ARE YOU SURE THAT IT IS A GOOD IDEA, GARY?” HUE questioned him as there was concern in his robotic voice.

“I’ll be fine, HUE. If anything happens, I’ll call you.” Gary assured his overprotective AI protector as HUE ordered the S.A.M.E.S to halt and leave the three organic creatures be.

“Gary, what are you doing?” Quinn demanded as she felt anger in her throat, then the titan gestured to the pair to sit with him.

“Okay, you guys really needed to be careful, HUE was designed to protect me always. If you show even slight aggression towards me, he’ll shove you both through the airlock. He takes his job very seriously; he won’t even let me have extra cookies. Cookies are awesome!” Gary explained with his childish love for cookies.

But then he got back to the matter at hand.

“So, let’s just calm down and figure things out.” He sighed as it was very weird for him to be the mature one of the group for a change.

Heck, Mooncake is more mature than him and the cute little ball of green likes to eat anything that can fit in his mouth.

“So, what do we do?” Avocato demanded as they were all running out of time, “Are we going to save my son from the Lord Commander?”

“Or save the universe from the rift?” Quinn added as they needed to know now what the plan of action was.

Who was Gary going to follow?

“I pick… both.” Gary answered.

…

“What?” Both said as they were confused by Gary’s response.

“We’ll do both. HUE, which is closer? Little Cato’s location or the rift?” Gary asked his AI guardian.

“ACCORDING TO MY CALCULATIONS, LITTLE CATO IS THE CLOSEST DESTINATION.” HUE answered as he showed the whereabouts.

“Okay, Avocato and I will head to the Lord Commander’s hold up while the ship plots course for the rift. We’ll meet up once we get Little Cato.” Gary explained.

Avocato smiled as his heartbeat strong on his crush’s good nature and secret intelligence that not even Gary knew of. That’s one of the reasons he loved Gary Goodspeed, his giant heart makes Gary both smart and dumb at the same time.

It was cute.

Quinn, however, sees this plan as doomed and tried to commit mutiny. Luckily, Gary knew how to handle the situation as he used his powers to drift Quinn to sleep.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later…

After Gary tied up Quinn and played for her one final video message, he reached Avocato and Mooncake, who were waiting for him.

“You know that by doing this, we’ll probably die.” Avocato pointed out as Gary gave him a determined smile.

“That’s okay, I rather go down fighting, doing what is right than do nothing and let bad things happen. You’re my best friend, and I promised you that we would save your son and that’s what will do. Besides, I think my chances with Quinn have been shot down for good. At least she’ll be able to save the world with HUE’s help. I set course for the rift; in case we don’t make it back.” Gary smiled as he felt a little bit down.

“Quinn didn’t know a good thing, even it was right in front of her. She should be grateful that you would even speak to her. You are an angel, a sweetheart-.” Avocato began but then stopped as he turned from his friend and clutched his chest.

“Avocato, are you ok?” Gary wondered as he was concerned about his fluffy cat-like friend.

It was time. Avocato knew that this was his only chance to tell Gary how he truly felt about him, how much he meant to him, how much he-. Avocato shook his head and decided it was time.

“Gary,” Avocato began as his eyes sparkled like diamonds and his paws clasped both of the Titan’s hands, “I may never have another chance like this but, you are more to me than just a friend.”

“Avocato?” Gary blushed as his eyes became sparkly too.

“When you are happy, I am lighter than air. When you are sad, I feel my heart turning to ice. Just watching you feels me with emotions. Powerful, unexplained emotions that no mere words could even begin to explain. These feelings motivate me to become better than what I once was, even though, deep down, I would never truly deserve you.”

Gary felt like his heart fluttering like a butterfly as the color of affection claimed his cheeks. No one has ever talked to him like this, it was nice.

“I don’t know if you feel the same way about me, but I don’t care.”

Avocaro then took a deep breath, ready with his confection.

“Gary, I love you,” Avocato confessed as it made Gary’s heart pounding like a drum.

“Oh, my double crap…” Gary uttered as he was completely speechless from this epic confession that was given to him.

“If you don’t feel the same way, I under-.”

Before the teal ventrexian could finish his train of thought, felt a pair of lips pressed up to his, Gary’s lips. The sudden affection and soft touch of his crush’s left the bounty hunter speechless as his heart felt like it was going to explode.

He couldn’t even speak.

So, Gary spoke for him.

“Let’s go get your son.” Gary flirt-fully spoke, batting his eyelashes.

* * *

On the Galaxy One, hours later…

After waking up, painfully flirting with KVN and escaping, Quinn decided to take the ship and fly to the rift herself.

To her surprise, the ship was already on course. Someone had already placed the coordinates for the rift and a message was left behind.

Quinn clicked on it and it was a message from none other than Gary.

_“Hey, Quinn. It’s me, Thunder Bandit. Listen, if you're watching this, then you’re probably pretty mad at me. But don’t worry. You got this. Avocato and I are gonna save Little Cato and come back. Together, we can stop the rift. But, if we don’t make it back, I have some of my powers poured into a special case. Sorry I did what I did. I hope you can forgive and find someone you really like.” Gary sadly spoke then turned off the recording._

Quinn felt low. Gary always did what was best for others, always had and now he and Avocato were in danger. She looked to the rift and then to Mooncake, who Gary left behind to keep safe from the Lord Commander. Quinn changed course for the Lord Commander’s Palace, for Gary as she watched the videos that Gary left for her.

* * *

In Terra Con Prime, the Lord Commander’s Stronghold…

Gary was separated from Avocato as he faced off against the foul Lord Commander.

“The Gary, last Titan free in this universe, I have to wait for your arrival for quite some time.” He sneered at the blond man, who transformed into his manticore form.

“Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain from doing such a thing, ripping into another dimension, killing all these people? Why?” Gary demanded as his claws dug into the earth.

“To finally find your brothers and sisters.” The Lord Commander explained coldly as it stunned Gary.

“Siblings? I don’t have sibs, I’m an only child which sucks.” Gary scoffed as he didn’t believe him.

The tiny alien laughed at him in a cruel manner that Gary shiver.

“Wrong, you have many siblings, the Titans in Final Space. I will make contact with them soon through the rift and Mooncake.” The Lord Commander explained as its shocked Gary.

“Wait, the Titans? They’re still out there?”

“Oh, the Gary. The Gary, the Gary, the Gary.”

“Dude, it’s just Gary. Come on!”

“You’ll soon know the truth soon enough. But first I must find Mooncake.” The Lord Commander smirked as he peered into Gary’s mind and found Mooncake’s location.

“Mooncake is on the Galaxy One!” The Lord Commander smirked but Gary smirked as well.

“No, he’s not. He’s here.”

Then with a blast of power and being held by KVN, Mooncake sent the Lord Commander crashing down! Taking the chance, Gary located Avocato and Little Cato as they both rode on his back to the ship. But it was for from over, for Lord Commander used to the bit of his strength to plant a bomb on Little Cato’s back.

Everyone celebrated and cheered as Gary looked to both Quinn, with pride that she came back for him and to Avocato, his latest lover who found his son. This was the best moment in his life until…

Avocato found the bomb.

“No.” Gary gasped.

“Take care of him, Love,” Avocato spoke as Gary shielded the child but lost his lover forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really sad when this happened. But I was happy at the end of Season 2 of Final Space.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later on the Galaxy One…

Gary took a deep breath as began his recording, hoping that Avocato might hear it or rather to clear his head from the grief inflicted upon him.

The love of his life was no longer with him, he was gone and never coming back. His chance for a little bit of happiness died in a fiery explosion with Avocato on Terra Con Prime. His lover died saving his son.

“Hey, Avo, I don’t know if you’re hearing this, but I really need someone to talk to right now. It’s been… hard since you saved us. Little Cato’s been shutting us all out, he’s been taking it the hardest. What was worse is that he begged me to bring you back. But I don’t even have that power. I’m a Titan and I can’t even bring you back. He was devastated and been hiding from me since. You asked me to take care of your boy when I can hardly take care of myself.”

Gary then sighed.

“He really misses you, Avo. I… really miss you. I love you so much, Avo and I don’t know what to do without you. I-I need your help. How do I reach Little Cato? Do I give him space? Do I try harder? Give me a sign. Flick the lights if you want me to try harder.” The titan pleaded as he hoped that something left of Avocato would speak to him.

But nothing came through.

“Or you can just say nothing. That’s good too.” Gary sighed as he looked out the window, heartbroken from the loss of his lover.

* * *

A few hours later…

After finishing his diary, Gary began to walk as he spotted KVN welding the…

“KVN!! What the hell are you doing?!?” Gary roared as his Titan Eyes began to show with fire and fury against the spherical robot.

“OH, HEY GARY, OL’ BUDDY. OL’ PAL. I’M JUST REPAIRING THIS HOLE. KVN THE BEST AT FIXING THINGS FOR HIS BUDDIES.” KVN explained.

“That’s not a hole! That’s the door to the bathroom!” Gary snarled as he looked like he wanted to destroy the robot.

KVN took a moment to look at the door and then back at Gary.

…

“OH, THAT’S THE BATHROOM. I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS A SMELLY HOLE. WELL, KVN’S WORK HERE IS DONE!” KVN spoke as he sang how awesome he was.

“Damn it, KVN!! I hate you so very much! It’s painful how much I hate you!!” Gary snarled as he tried to pry open the bathroom door.

When human strength was not enough, he summoned his Titan claws to pry open the door to the bathroom. That’s when HUE spoke up.

“GARY, I HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SADDENED FOR QUITE SOME TIME. THE LOST OF AVOCATO HAS AN EFFECT ON YOU.” HUE pointed out as Gary sighed.

“Thanks for that, HUE. You know how to kick a man while he’s down.” The blond Titan spoke as he was banging on the door that was sealed off by the annoying robot.

“WHICH IS WHY I AM ALLOWING YOU ONE DAY OF COMFORT EATING.” HUE finished as Gary wasn’t really paying attention.

“That’s great, HUE-. Wait, what?” Gary Goodspeed asked as he looked up to one of the AI’s many cameras placed all over the ship.

“I AM GRANTING YOU PERMISSION TO COMFORT EAT WHATEVER FOOD YOU WISH TO CONSUME. WHICH FOOD WOULD LIKE TO CONSUME?” HUE wondered to the Titan he was ordered to protect with his artificial life.

Gary took a moment to realize the opportunity and began to smile for the first time in days.

* * *

In the kitchen of the Galaxy One…

Gary was in his Titan form as he was inhaling cookies that were fully stocked in a vending machine with great haste!

“Yes, yes! Sweet mother of mercy! The cookies are mine! All mine! These tasty, good-!” The manticore-like creature bellowed as he didn’t stop for no one.

It was a humorous sight to see for a little ginger ventrexian with dyed blue mohawk was snickering a bit at the sight. But he miscalculated as he accidently pushed the ventilation grate down to the floor, gaining Gary’s attention. The blond turned around, but Little Cato had already hightailed it down the vents.

That’s when Quinn came in.

“Gary, I think you need to have a talk with Little Cato.” The former member of the infinity guard spoke as she showed concern for the orphan.

“But what should I say? What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?” Gary wondered as he himself felt lost without Avocato being there for.

“Just try, if you try, Little Cato will see that you care.” Quinn encouraged as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Gary smiled as he transformed back into a human and began to climb.

* * *

In the ventilation shafts on the Galaxy One…

Maybe going into the narrow air ducks was not such a great idea as he imagined.

Gary muttered curses as he was even too big, even in his human form to be able to squirm his way into the vents properly. This was never like this when he was a child. Back then, it mattered how to close space was, he could easily slide in. But as he thought of his childhood, he noticed cookie crumbs and knew he was close.

Then suddenly, he fell down a shoot and into another room.

“Ouch! That was a rough landing.” Gary grunted as he looked around to see he was in his old secret room and…

“Little Cato, there you are!” The blond man cheered as he was about to hug the bitter young alien, “And you have cookies... Where did you get them?” 

“You like them? They suck.” Little Cato sneered as he looked at the cookie in his hand.

“Of course, they suck. They suck so hard. The only cookies I’m allowed to have suck!” Gary shouted as he felt anger in his heart.

“Look, what do you want, Titan?” Little Cato demanded coldly.

Gary knew that he was still upset with his inability to resurrect his father. If he had that power, so many people he loved could’ve been saved, not just Avocato.

“I’m sorry I don’t have the power to bring back your dad. He was the greatest man I have ever seen. So, if there is anything you want in the world, I’ll get it.” Gary promised as he hugged Little Cato and began to pet him.

“Anything?” Little Cato growled.

“Anything,” Gary assured.

“Anything?”

“Yes, anything, I just said that.”

“Do you know what I really want?”

“Yes, tell me.”

“I want to kill the Lord Commander.” Little Cato sneered with vengeance in his eyes.

He expected the Titan to refuse, to talk him out of it, making him see reason. He knew that he wouldn’t understand, no one could. That’s what he expected.

But instead…

“Okay.” Gary agreed.

“What?” Little Cato gapped as he couldn’t believe the Titan was saying.

“Let’s do it. Let’s show that Butthole who he’s messing with. We’ll do this together.” Gary promised as he continued to hug his fluffy little buddy.

* * *

In the Room of Avocato…

Gary Goodspeed then led the orphan of his departed lover into his room as he knew all of its secrets.

He turned the lights on as they flickered with life. Little Cato looked around at the belongings of his father as Gary sat down on the bed.

“So, you know a lot about my dad, huh?” Little Cato wondered as he picked up his father’s helmet and tenderly hugged it.

“Yeah, we were… very close.” Gary blushed as he touched his own chest, trying to clasp his aching heart.

“Dad probably didn’t even mention me to you.” Little Cato weakly chuckled as it stunned the blond Titan.

“What? Are you kidding? You’re his entire world! For all the time I’ve known him, all he wanted to do was save you. “We gotta go save Little Cato. He’s my boy. We need to save my boy.” You were the apple of his eye. He loved you so much.” Gary assured him as he patted him on the shoulder, showing him that he cared about the son of the man he loved.

“He never said that to me.” Little Cato sighed.

“Well, Avo wasn’t the best at telling his feelings. But he was willing to die for you. You what that was? That was his words in action. Yeah, he was awesome.” Gary explained as Little Cato saw the picture of him and his father.

Gary was right, he really did care.

“You really know a lot about my dad.” Little Cato smiled gently as he had a lot of questions for Gary.

The Blond Titan didn’t answer as he turned on the secret switch to reveal the arsenal that the bounty hunter once possessed.

“Alright, enough sad talk, let’s tear Lord Commander a new butthole,” Gary smirked as he picked out a gun.

“Yeah, let’s blast him until he’s nothing but buttholes!” Little Cato smirked as he grabbed a bounty of guns from the wall.

“How many Buttholes would that be? I’ve encountered the Lord Commander and he’s pretty small. So, like… ten to twenty buttholes.” Gary pondered as did his new furry little friend.

“I don’t know. Let’s just make as many buttholes as we can.” Little Cato suggested as Mooncake and KVN came into the room.

They soon assembled a team, a team dedicated to destroying the Lord Commander, bring peace to the universe and avenge the lover and father that is known as Avocato.

Gary Goodspeed with Avocato’s biggest Gunn and two extra guns on his back and an ammo belt around his torso.

Little Cato with a Gunn in hand and his father’s helmet put on his face.

KVN with his duel pistols.

Mooncake with a knife in his mouth.

All were ready for their mission, the murder Lord Commander’s face off and avenge Avocato. They snuck pass Quinn and HUE and entered a small fighter ship, the F71 Hawk. Gary took the pilot seat as everyone climbed on board. By the time Quinn found out what had happened it was too late, they were already gone.

“Okay, time for some boss music to make killing that butthole Lord Commander more epic.” Gary excitedly announced as he played the music.

But it was very sad music meant for funerals.

“Oh, wow… Not-not really boss music at all. Pretty, pretty heavy stuff. Let-let me find the boss music.” Gary muttered as he held back the tears.

“AWE, SUCH A SAD, SAD SONG. IT MAKES YOU THINK OF ALL THE PEOPLE THAT DIED.” KVN pointed out as Gary was holding back his feelings.

“KVN-.” The blond Titan began as he felt his magic tears in his eyes.

“I MAKES ME THINK OF SO MANY PEOPLE. YOU KNOW WHO I MISSED THE MOST GARY?” KVN asked the titan as he looked like he was about to break.

“Don’t say-.”

“AVOCATO, TOO BAD HE EXPLODED INTO SPACE, HUH?” KVN rudely sighed as Gary finally broke and was sobbing hysterically.

“Damn you, KVN. Oh, my Avo! My, sweet, sweet, Avo! I loved you so much! We had so much. We could’ve had a future together!” Gary hysterically cried as Little Cato thought this moment was a little awkward.

“Ummm… Do you… want to take that… over there?” Little Cato asked as he would speak to the titan later about what he was blubbering about.

“Yeah, you’re-you’re right. I’m a total mess right I just-.” Gary sobbed as Little Cato took the wheel, “Oh, Avo! My sweet Avo is dead!”

"Chookity!” Mooncake sobbed with him as giant globs of tears pour out of the planet killer.

“Shut the hell up Mooncake!” Gary wept as he was in no condition for a fight.

The planned to avenge Avocato and make the Lord Commander suffer for what he did. But that plane would backfire.

* * *

Back on the Galaxy One after being rescued…

It was thanks to Nightfall that Gary, Little Cato, KVN and Mooncake were still alive.

Little Cato was quickly hooked up to life support as Gary uses a small vial of his magic healing tears to speed up the healing process. Quinn was frantic as she soon turned to the ship piolet who helped Gary and others in space.

“Who are you and why did you help them?” Quinn demanded as Nightfall chuckled a bit.

Without saying anything, Nightfall removed her helmet to reveal the older face of Quinn. Gary and Quinn gasped at the sight as they couldn’t believe it.

“COOL, TWO QUINNS.” KVN annoyingly spoke as he hovered about.

“Piss off, KVN.” Nightfall sneered at the robot as she flung him away.

“Good lord, that’s hot.” Gary smiled fondly as Quinn has had enough of him.

“Titan listen to me! All you’ve caused is trouble! You nearly got Little Cato killed!” Quinn shouted at Gary, who shrank a little.

“Hey, don’t speak to him like that,” Nightfall warned as she hated her other self already.

“Listen, I don’t know what you are, but this doesn’t concern you! Gary, do us all a big favor and return home! I can do this mission without you!”

“Okay.” Gary simply said as he walked away with Mooncake, who was disappointed in Quinn, leaving the two Quinns alone.

“Stop him! Don’t let him leave. You need Gary if you are going to make it through this alive.” Nightfall warned, “Gary can’t leave the mission.”

“I don’t need Gary and I don’t need anyone.” Quinn scoffed.

“That’s right, I forgot. You haven’t figured it out yet. It’s a surprise that the greatest man in the universe still loves you.” Nightfall huffed as she left the room.

Quinn followed her but was knocked out by Nightfall.

“Guess it’s time for plan B, again.” Nightfall sighed as she cocked her gun.

* * *

In Gary’s Room…

Gary was having everything settled as he was about to change out from the uniform, he wore that was ripped and torn to the clothing that Avo got him before he passed.

“You’ll keep helping Quinn after I leave for home, right?” The blond wondered.

“GARY, YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE TO LEAVE. YOU ALWAYS HAVE THE BEST INTEREST OF OTHERS AT HEART.” HUE spoke as Gary was about to strip down to his underwear.

“I’m a disaster, HUE. Besides, Quinn needs your help more than I do right now.” Gary explained.

“BUT GARY YOU ARE MY ONLY FRIEND.”

“What about KVN?”

“KVN IS A DINGUS. YOU KNOW THAT.”

“Yes, yes I do know that. He’s a turd. He’s like the opposite of Midas, Turdus. Everything in life turns into one long slender turd.” Gary sneered as he flung his underwear away.

Then Nightfall appeared.

Gary instantly covered himself with an unwilling Mooncake.

“Nightfall, h-hey… How are you doing?” Gary stuttered as Mooncake flew away.

“I wanted to see you.” Nightfall swoon as she got really close to Gary, “It’s been so long since I see you, my you. I lost you in my timeline.”

“That really sucks for you you. But you see… My Quinn…”

“Doesn’t know a good thing even when it's standing in front of her.” Nightfall spoke as she flung Gary onto his bed and handcuffed him, “You among all the other Garys I’ve known and loved, you are by far the most unique of them all.”

Before Gary could ask what she’d meant, Quinn came in and all hell broke loose!

* * *

Minutes later in Nightfall’s ship…

Little Cato managed to sneak off to the time machine Nightfall came in with KVN annoyingly following him, asking to be different things.

As Little Cato tried to type the coordinates to save his father, something went wrong.

“ACTIVATING SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE.” The AI of Nightfall’s ship announced as it shut the door and trapped the two inside!

“Oh, man! Oh, man!” Little Cato gasped as he and KVN were cornered from the destruction all around!

No one was going to save him!

He would never see his father!

He was doomed from the start!

Little Cato slumped down and accepted his fate, feeling his body glitched and shift by time and space.

But as all seemed lost, he heard something claw into the ship! It was Gary, with only a second of hesitation due to Little Cato’s brief age alteration to make him look like his father, the Manticore Gary grabbed Little Cato by the scruff of his neck and yanked him out, back to his normal age and everything attached. Sadly, KVN survived as well.

“Why did you save me? I have nothing left!” Little Cato wept as transformed back into a human.

“That’s not true, you have us. We’ll get through this together as a team. As a squad. As a… Team Squad.” Gary assured.

“But… you’re leaving.”

“Actually, I was never really going anywhere. HUE has to keep an eye on me.” Gary admitted.

“DAMN STRAIGHT I DO,” HUE spoke as the Team Squad have a tender moment.

Quinn frowns as Nightfall still wanted to kill Mooncake, “Please, give Mooncake a chance.”

Nightfall grunted, “Then don’t lose Gary again or you’ll regret it.”

With that Quinn accepts Gary as part of the team.

* * *

Minutes later on the Deck…

After things settled down, Little Cato decided it was time to ask Gary some questions.

“So, Gary, what kind of relationship did you have with my dad?” The young ventrexian wondered.

Gary sighed and began his story, “At first, we were just friends. But over time we spent together, we became… close. Then before we went to rescue you, your father announced his love for me and I accept.”

“You and my dad were… a thing?” Little Cato gasped.

“Being with him was the happiest moment of my life. That is why he wanted me to be the one to look after you. Because I was the only one… he trusted enough.” Gary answered as Quinn was listening in.

She shouldn’t care about this and yet…

“Gary goes both ways.” A familiar voice from behind her spoke.

Quinn turned around to see Nightfall.

“What?”

“Gary likes both men and women. In fact, in some of the times I’ve traveled, he would choose both.” Nightfall answered as she left Quinn alone to think about it.


	9. Chapter 9

On the deck of the ship…

Gary calls up what he calls, the “Legion of murdering an irritatingly power-thirsty pint-sized imp into a plethora of buttholes!” as he was ready to save the world but wasn’t sure how to do it.

“I AM SORRY, GARY. BUT I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE ON HOW TO CLOSE THE RIFT TO FINAL SPACE. I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS, NOR HAVE ANY RECORDS ON IT.” HUE answered as the Titan drooped a bit.

But luckily, they had Nightfall.

“Don’t worry, Gary. I know someone who can help us.” The future Quinn assured, “But we need to Lightfold into the sun to reach him. HUE, plot a course for Sector 12, region 6.”

“Wait, what? Lightfold into the sun?!? That’s insane! It’s certain death!” Gary protested as fear was playing on his face.

“GARY, AM I GOING TO DIE?” KVN shivered as he floated up to the annoyed titan who despised the AI’s presence.

“Are you trying to cheer me up, KVN? Because you dying would be a wonderful development for me.” Gary coldly answered.

KVN paused for a moment and went on to singing on how everyone’s going to die. KVN always found a way to get on everybody’s nerves.

“Why are we trying to fly into the heart of the sun?” Quinn questioned as her future-self chuckled a little.

“Have you ever wondered how you became me?”

“If that answer results in us flying into the sun, then no! We don’t want to know!” Gary fretted as his wings were flying out of his back.

The more afraid he was, the less control he has on his two forms.

“OOOH, I WANT TO KNOW!” KVN cheered as he sang again.

“Damnit, KVN!” Gary sneered as he shoved KVN away from him and everyone else.

Then Nightfall began her story.

Of how decades into the future, all life was destroyed, and the universe was bathed in chaos, sheer horror, and molten fire. That she was the sole survivor in the Armageddon of the universe. Unable to live anymore for she had nothing left, she planned to hurl herself into a pool of molten fire to be with her love, Gary, forever. However, the Titan Bolo stopped her and offered a way to prevent the course of history from ever happening.

For you see, the titans were monsters fueled by anger and hate, poised to destroy everything. Bolo, a Titan pure and good sought a way to end it by sealing them all into Final Space. A sacrifice that would cost him his freedom in turn. Luckily, there was still hope for the Titans.

“…Bolo knew that there was one egg that survived the war. In the skirmish of the Titan’s revolt, the egg plummeted into the universe. He waited for the day that the titan hatchling would return to help his older brother, you.”

“My… Brother?” Gary gasped as this was a second time he was told about his siblings.

But this time he heard it from his trusted ally rather than a tainted soul that was obsessed with the powers that he and Mooncake possessed.

So, it was true.

His brother is a Titan, a full Titan.

* * *

Later in Sector 12, region 6 the heart of the Orion Nebula…

The Galaxy One was near the star as everyone manned their stations.

“WARNING, TO BE ABLE TO HIT THE APERTURE OF THE SUN REQUIRES PRECISE ACCURACY. ANYWHERE SLIGHTLY OFF WILL RESULT IN A FIERY DEATH. ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO DO THIS?” HUE warned as Gary turned to his crew.

Then he turned back to HUE.

“Bring it,” Gary smirked as the ship flew straight into the sun!

However, disaster struck!

“WARNING! WARNING! THE NAVIGATION SYSTEM IS OFFLINE!” The AI warned as everything was falling apart!

Panic ensued as the blaze of the sun was certain death for all! But not all was lost. Fueled was instincts, the blond Titan took the wheel and decided to do thing manually. Despite the skepticism of Quinn, Gary was able to reach the dead center and Lightfold into Inner Space, saving everyone he loves and KVN from the demise of the sun.

There they were face to face with the giant sleeping titan and brother to the Last Titan, Bolo. Gary has never seen a creature like this before in his entire life, let alone see another titan like him before. The titan was curled up into a square prism as his eyes glowed in his comatose state. Yet, somehow, Gary could feel his brother’s eyes upon him.

“Is-is he sleeping?” Gary asked as he looked to his older brother.

“He’s been asleep for thousands of years, Gary and he’s very excited to meet his long-lost brother,” Nightfall explained as they were soon transported into Bolo’s mind.

The trip was psychedelic as everyone, but Nightfall was screaming with terror as they felt they’re very being becoming twisted and winding up in impossible ways.

“GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!” One of the S.A.M.E.S bellowed as his robotic head popped up from the deck while everyone else was freaking out.

“What the crap was that?!?” Gary gasped as he felt his entire world was being rocked again.

That has been happening a lot recently…

“Bolo has transported us into his mindscape. Here, Bolo can help you.” Nightfall explained as she piloted the Galaxy One down to the solid ground.

The gang traveled out of the ship to see a flaming ball guy with a staff staring at them with a bored look on his face.

“Huh? What’s this guy’s deal-?” Gary wondered as the flaming ball guy was suddenly right in front of him.

“Where have you been?!? He’s been waiting for you for ages!!” The fireball guy scolded the blond Titan in human form.

“You’re… like an angry flamed M&M.” Gary chuckled a bit as it angered the guardian, who put his free hand on his hip.

“Excuse me, are you giving me sass, Hatchling?” The blue fireball huffed in anger at Gary, “I expected manners from another pure Titan.”

Before Gary could answer, the guardian whacks Gary’s face with his staff!

“Dude! Did you just whack me with your staff?!”

WHACK!

“Would you-!”

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

“Hey-!”

WHACK!

Then Gary stood up with an irritated bland look on his face as he rubbed his cheek.

“You and I are not going to get along, are we?” Gary scoffed.

“I have been instructed to take you into the mindscape for there you will meet your destiny.” The Guardian explained.

“But we are already in the mindscape.”

“Barely, you are only in brain chamber one. We need to go in deeper.”

“How deep-?”

Before he could finish, the guardian tapped the floor with his staff everyone was transported to an unknown world of madness! Everyone except the guardian was screaming their heads off as the images they saw made them feel like they were on a roller coaster ride! Suddenly, they were somewhere else while everyone was reeling on what just happened.

“EXPLAIN! TO! ME! What just happen?” Gary twitched as he was on his knees while his poor brain was processing the images he saw.

“We hopped into brain chamber 2.” The fireball guy explained so blandly as if he was an elevator attendant.

“HOPPED! No, no, no! Were. We. Hurled!” Gary screamed as the guardian tapped his staff again, causing everyone to be hurled into a world of madness and strangely gummy bears!

Gary, still on his knees, twitching from the abnormal things that were seen and feeling that something on his face.

“There is some strange moisture coming out of my-…”

Gary then felt the liquid coming from his eyeballs to see from his hands that it was blood!

“Ah. Ah! I think my eyes are-! My eyes are bleeding! Blood! Blood!” Gary screamed as Little Cato and Quinn were shocked.

“He-he, this is only Brain chamber 3.” The Fire Guy laughed at Gary’s expense.

He then twirled his bone staff and tapped the floor again, bringing the crew back into a roller coaster ride of madness and insanity! Everyone was screaming as the images of weirdness, except the fireball guy who was only paying attention to his watch! Then he tapped his cane as they made to their stop, finally given the crew the chance to breathe.

“Here we are, Brain Chamber 795, Bolo’s Mind Palace.” He explained as everyone looked around at the marvelous sights.

“Only one may enter the palace and he was already selected before he was even born… YOU!!!”

The fireball then pointed at Gary alone with his bone staff.

“Gary, you can do this. Go meet Bolo and find your path.” Nightfall encouraged as Mooncake was held in his arms.

“How do you think he’s going to react to me? I mean I am his brother but I’m human too-.” Gary Goodspeed began.

“Don’t worry, Bolo will be happy to see. He’s a friend.” She assured him.

Gary then looked down at his little buddy.

“Chookity.” Mooncake spoke with a smile.

It made Gary smiled too as he turned to Quinn.

“Quinn, could you look after Mooncake while I go in?” Gary asked his Quinn but before she could KVN rudely interrupted.

“I CAN! KVN WILL LOOK AFTER KVN BECAUSE… KVN’S GOT THE MAGIC AND THE MAGIC’S GOT KVN.” KVN began to sing as he made Mooncake very uncomfortable while he was hugging him.

“No, you are not looking after Mooncake! You’re a bad influence because I don’t like you. Got it?” Gary refused as he grabbed his green buddy back.

KVN paused for a moment then went back to singing.

“I hate him so much,” Gary muttered as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Gary. I’ll look after him.” Quinn promised as he grinned with her.

“Go get him, Thunder Bandit.” Little Cato encouraged as the two bumped fists.

“Thanks, I will.” The titan promised as he walked into the light and was transported somewhere else.

* * *

Within the Mind Palace of Bolo…

Gary entered a room of pure darkness.

“Bolo? Bolo, you in here? It’s me, Gary, you’re long-lost brother!” Gary called out but couldn’t see a thing in the darkened room.

 **“Welcome, little brother. I am happy to see you.”** A deep voice welcomed as it seemed to come from everywhere.

“Hi, Bolo… Um, Nightfall says that you can help me with closing the rift.” Gary began as lights soon appeared.

**“I can guide you, little one but first you must look ahead to continue forward.”**

They're all around him were… him.

* * *

Outside the Mind Palace….

Mooncake was sent by Bolo to go somewhere while Quinn and Little Cato still had questions about the Last Titan.

“I need to know more about Gary. How is it possible for him to have two form or even be half human?” Quinn began as the trapped Titan answered.

 **“For the Egg of a Titan to be given life, Essence of life must be sacrificed. When John Goodspeed and his wife touched the egg, they gave Gary the blood to give him birth. Thus, he was given two forms, the form of a man and one of a Titan. Though his Titan form is almost invincible and God-like, granting him immunity of illness, aging to death and even the vacuum of space, he can still be killed in his human form or slain by other Gods.”** Bolo explained.

“Gary can’t age?” Quinn questioned.

**“Yes, once Gary’s human age reached twenty, his body stopped aging. He will watch the mortals around him grow old and yet he will stay the same.”**

“But if Gary’s so Godlike, how come he can’t bring others back from the dead? He can heal others with his tears, but he can’t bring people back.” Little Cato wondered.

 **“Because Gary’s powers are still developing. Though in human time he is fully grown, he is still a hatchling for a Titan. It would take a thousand years before he’s a fully realized titan.”** Bolo answered from his prison as they soon watched Gary travel to the past and meet with his long-dead father.

* * *

In the past on the ship of John Goodspeed…

“Who the hell are you and what did you do to the crew?!” John demanded as he pointed a gun to his fully grown son.

“Dad, it’s me, Gary.” The Blond Titan explained.

“How-how do you know about my son? Did you stop time to take him?” John sneered as he looked like he was ready to fire.

“No, I am Gary, a fully grown one.” He assured.

“Prove it. What is the secret that I don’t want anyone to know about Gary and what was the promise we made?” His father questioned.

“You didn’t want anyone to know that I’m a Titan because you were scared that bad people would take me away from you. That’s why you’re having young me live on Gareth’s Hideaway right now.” Gary began as John slowly lowered his gun, “The last promise we made was that I would grow up and have many adventures.”

“How many?”

“Bunches and Bunches.”

John then dropped his gun and run in to hug his son!

“It is you, Little Buddy. Look at you! You’re all grown up.” John smiled as Gary laughed with tears as he was having a moment with his father.

It had been so long since he felt the love of his father.

* * *

Outside the Mind Palace…

Mooncake followed the instructions of the Titan as he witnessed something worthwhile.

 **“So, you see, Mooncake, you have the power of Final Space, because you are a part of Final Space.”** Bolo explained.

“Ooh…” Mooncake gasped as he watched his own birth.

“BRAINS, BRAINS, BRAINS~.” KVN sang as he collected giant brain parts.

* * *

In the past on the ship of John Goodspeed…

After a small moment of bonding, talking about the events in Gary’s life and beating up Jack who would become the Lord Commander, they got ready to set up the Antimatter Bomb that would close the rift.

“Okay, so I go out there and set up the bomb?” Gary asked as John nodded his head.

“That’s right, now before we go out there, could you get that oxygen tank? We’re going to need that.” Jon requested as he took the bomb.

“Oh sure, Dad.” Gary smiled as he reached for the tank.

But before he could react to what was happening, his father already sealed him in!

“Dad! Dad, what are you doing?” Gary gasped as he tried to claw at the door.

“Gary, there is another bomb in New York. You need to find it in your timeline.” Jon told his son, who was panicking as Jon was leaving for the rift.

“Dad, what are you talking about?”

“This isn’t your mission, Little Buddy. I need to do this.”

“No, no! I won’t-I won’t let you die!!” Gary shouted as he transformed into a titan to try to save his dad.

“Gary, stop it. It’s going to be okay. You know, the only regret I had leaving you was that I never get to see you grow up. But now that I’ve seen you, I have no regrets.” John smiled as he set up the bomb.

“D-don’t worry, Dad. I’ll figure out a way to save you! I’ll come back and save you!” Gary vowed as he heard his father chuckle a bit.

“Just promise me one thing, promise me that you save the Earth… No, the Universe, you’re right, it does sound cooler.”

“But what if I fail?”

“Then promise me you’ll try. If you try, then it’s good enough for me.”

That was the last thing he said as Gary watched once more as his father was engulfed by the blast of the bomb! The combination of the Antimatter Bomb and the Rift soon gave birth to Mooncake, who flew away in pace.

* * *

In the present time in Bolo’s Mind…

Gary was brought back as he returned to his human form and was grieving for his lost father.

Little Cato came in as he hugged Gary, knowing that Gary and he understand what it was like to lose a father.

“Gary, I know that we can save the Earth, together.” Quinn smiled at him as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

“What if, what if I fail?” Gary wondered.

“As long as you try, it’s good enough for me,” Quinn answered back as Gary realized something.

“Wait, did you guys watched what was happening in there?” The Blond Titan wondered.

“What, no! Maybe.”

Then they all watched the sky while Nightfall left, knowing that everything would turn out okay.

Oh, if it were true.


	10. Chapter 10

On the Galaxy One…

Gary was finally able to feel happy again after the experience with his father’s repeated death.

He was thankful to have the people around him this time and have at least one person that would understand what it is like. With cookies and support, Gary heart was able to heal faster than it did before the first time around. Now, that his heart was set and his mind was clear, it was time to find his father’s invention, the Antimatter Bomb.

It was the only known thing powerful enough to finally close off the rift to Final Space and save the Earth.

“HUE, look through Dad’s old video diaries and look for words ‘Antimatter Bomb’, ‘Rift’ and ‘New York’.” Gary ordered the AI designed to look after him.

“I HAVE ALREADY BEGAN MY SEARCH AND HERE IT IS.” HUE answered as a video showed a paused version of his father and his crew.

It turns on the last recording of John Goodspeed.

* * *

_“I have just finished creating the Antimatter Bomb to close up the anomaly in space.” Captain John announced to his crew as he was putting the finishing touches on the bomb._

_“Do you really think something like this could happen again?” One of the crew members wondered as they were packing up their supplies._

_“It is a strong possibility. We are dealing with something we have never encountered before and I rather have another and not need it, then don’t have one if it comes. I’ll leave it here in case future generations would need it. Jack, hurry up! We need to get ready for the trip.” John explained as his green alien friend came walking in._

_“Sure thing, The Jack. Hey, after we save the world, can you get tacos later?” The energetic and happy pilot pleaded like a young child._

* * *

“I can’t wait to rip your head off, you monster.” Little Cato sneered at the alien that would soon become the Lord Commander.

“Wait, Hue pause the tape!” Quinn ordered as she took a look at the video from decades ago.

“What is it, Quinn?” Gary wondered as the former member of the Infinity Guard was examining the only clue to the Antimatter Bomb.

Quinn paused for a moment and realized the location.

“The building… It’s Infinity Guard Spire! John Goodspeed must have hidden the last Antimatter Bomb there.” Quinn concluded.

* * *

Later on Earth, in New York…

As the Galaxy One was flying into the city, noticing the water being lifted into the sky by the gravitational field of the rift, the crew noticed how empty it was.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to see New York and now that I have… I realize of much of a dump it is.” The Blond Titan pointed out as it made Quinn laugh a bit.

“Well… It is the location of where the Antimatter bomb is.” Quinn coughed as she pretended that she didn’t laugh before.

“Hey Gary, is it normal for a human city to be this quiet?” Little Cato wondered as there was no one in sight.

“Well, it’s been a while since I’ve been on Earth and a lot has changed. But I don’t think so…” Gary answered as he wasn’t very sure himself.

“No, this isn’t normal. The entire city is deserted.” Quinn concluded as HUE did a scan of the island in search of life.

“ACCORDING TO MY READINGS, MOST OF THE CITY IS ABANDON. THERE IS NO SIGN OF CIVILIAN LIFE.” HUE announced as his scanners showed what the AI was seeing from down below.

Once the ship has landed, HUE leaves one warning.

“GARY, YOU AND THE OTHER HAVE SIX HOURS TO FIND THE ANTIMATTER BOMB AND CLOSE THE RIFT. BE CAREFUL.” HUE advised as Gary smiled at the AI.

“I will HUE. I promise.”

“AND KVN IS COMING WITH YOU!” KVN cheered but was stopped by Gary to stop him.

“No! The Earth is already in peril from the rift! The last thing it needs is for you to fly around and wreak havoc on the delicate wildlife!” The Blond Titan sneered at the metallic bane of his very existence, “HUE, leave the S.A.M.E.S here and guard the ship. I have a feeling that the Infinity Guard is here…”

“I WILL. BUT YOU MUST NOT TAKE RISKS. I AM STILL PROGRAMMED TO PROTECT GARY… AND I CARE FOR YOU.” HUE advised as his artificial voice showed a slight sign of emotions, which would be impossible for an old AI like him to be able to feel emotions like other organic beings.

HUE.” Gary spoke fondly to the AI.

“We need to go,” Quinn informed as she put a hand on the Titan in human form’s shoulder, causing him to nod and leaving with the team.

* * *

On the Planet’s surface, the Abandoned New York City…

The crew landed as Gary could feel the pain of Earth, clenching his chest.

“Are you feeling the planet’s pain again Gary?” The former member of the Infinity Guard wondered as she feared that Gary wouldn’t be able to go further.

“Again?” Little Cato gasped as he was afraid of losing Gary.

Mooncake came flying by as he rubbed his face next to Gary’s in comfort of the pain that the Titan was feeling right now.

“When I’m on another planet, I can feel its emotions. The Earth is not just hurt, she’s scared… She knows that they’re coming to take her away.” Gary explained as he took a deep breath to make himself stable once more.

“I’ll be okay.” He assured his fluffy little friend as he stood up.

“We’re not going to let the planet be taken by the Titans. Once we find the Antimatter bomb, we’ll save the Earth and everyone on it.” She huffed as the gang began their travel to the spire to find the bomb to save the planet.

“We’re not alone. There are others here… The infinity Guard… They are here.” Gary hummed as he pointed the army running down with weapons in their hands.

* * *

On the Galaxy One…

KVN heard the action that was going on and decided it was time to try out his sweet mech suit, despite Gary’s protests to stay on the ship through the two-way radio.

It had been a long time since he used it and he was longing to take it for a test drive once more. He got suit up and came in through a dramatic entry as the suit blasted all that was trying to hurt Gary and his crew.

When it was over, KVN revealed himself.

“What the crap, KVN?!? You had a mech suit laying around this entire time?!?” Gary shouted as his gun was waving around in his hands.

“OBVIOUSLY, BUT KVN BROUGHT HER OUT TO SAVE HIS BUDDY!! GARY HIGH FIVE!!” KVN explained as he rubbed Gary’s face with his robot hand.

The anger never left Gary.

“Feverishly hate. It hurts me physically how much I am around you.” Gary muttered as the Mech Robots that attacked suddenly stopped.

It was a team of KVNs.

“LOOK IT’S KVN!!!”

“HEY KVN!”

“HOW YOU BEEN KVN?”

“There they are!” An Infinity Guard shouted with his team of guards.

Perfect timing.

“SHOOT THEM! NOT US!!” KVN pleaded to his fellow KVNs.

“ANYTHING FOR A KVN!”

“ANYTHING FOR A KVN!”

“ANYTHING FOR A KVN!”

Then they fired at the infinity guard, killing them instantly!

“Come on, Gary. Give KVN a little something.” Quinn encouraged as Gary growled in frustration of the situation.

Gary didn’t wish to do so, but KVN did save him.

“How little…?” He growled, clenching his fists as he was fighting the urged not to dropkick KVN into another galaxy.

“A thumbs up?” Quinn suggested.

With an eye twitch, Gary forced his thumb to painfully give KVN gratitude.

“Ah… my thumb….” The blond struggled then heard a sharp…

_SNAP!_

“AH! My thumb! It’s burning!” The titan wailed in agony as he was doubled in pain from giving KVN a thumbs up.

“YEAH, GARY AND KVN ARE BEST FRIENDS!” The AI cheered as he spun around.

“We aren’t even friends.” Gary sneered at the bane of his very existence.

“YEAH, WE ARE SO MUCH MORE~!” KVN swooned as he hugged Gary.

Though it seemed that they would finally be able to save the day, things were about to get much worse.

* * *

Later in the custody of the Infinity Guard…

While Quinn would be executed for treason, Gary would be hand-delivered to the Lord Commander for whatever he got planned for him.

“Hey, Gary?” Quinn spoke to the Titan.

“Yeah Quinn.” Gary asked as he was tied and bounded by two other Infinity Guards, preventing him from transforming.

“If we get out of this alive, I would love to have drinks with you.” She smiled at him.

“Really?” Gary smiled with his eye glittering at her.

“Really.” She answered back.

“This is very cute, but we need to put her down and get you to the Lord Coman- Argh!” The guard screamed as someone stabbed him in the back, literally.

“Sorry dude, but I need Quinn alive to tell her in your face!” A familiar voice smirked, revealing to be one of her former partners, Eris Star.

“Eris?” Quinn gasped.

“Don’t worry, the ever doubter, the cavalry is here! Now boys, show them what we got!” She ordered as the Infinity Guard was overrun by their own people and setting the Titan free.

“Eris, what’s going on?” Quinn demanded.

“Same old Quinn, never even saying thank you to the chick that saved you. The boss wanted us to rescue you and your Titan from certain death.” Eris answered.

“Your boss?” Quinn questioned.

“Make way for the leader of the resistance, Commander Tribore!” Shannon Thunder proclaimed as Tribore appeared.

“Tribore? But how-?”

“I knew that the Infinity Guard lost their way when I found their secret meetings with the Lord Commander. That is why I didn’t warn you about the laws you broke when you were heading towards the rift. You needed to get away.” Tribore explained.

“I thought you were just raiding through my closet.”

“That was just a cover story.”

“Then why is my scarf over your head?”

“I’ll explain later, but now we need to save the Earth,” Tribore answered, avoiding the question.

“Good, we need to find the Antimatter Bomb, it’s the only way to close the rift,” Gary explained.

“Don’t worry, Titan. We’ll find it and good for you Quinn for scoring an actual Titan. Eris smirked as it made Quinn blush.

“Sh-shut up.”

Eris laugh then ordered the troops to find the bomb.

* * *

Later in the secret underwater base…

Using his Titan form, Gary, Little Cato and Quinn were able to make it to the underwater base to locate the bomb, but time was not on their side as the Earth felt like it was going to fall apart.

After finding it, they swam to the surface to reach the ship.

But luck was not on their side as Quinn was knocked out by the boulder!

“Quinn! Little Cato take the bomb and head back to the ship! Mooncake, you’re with me! We gotta gave Quinn!” Gary ordered as he and Mooncake swam after her.

“GARY, EVEN AT YOUR CURRENT SPEED IN YOUR TITAN FORM, YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO REACH QUINN BEFORE THE PRESSURE KILLS HER.” HUE warned as Gary had an idea.

“Mooncake, give me some speed!”

“Chookity!”

With Mooncake on his back, the titan was able to swim fast enough to reach Quinn and return to the surface, while the gravity of the planet was getting worse!

“Gary, you saved me…” Quinn weakly smiled.

“I got a little help with Mooncake.” The flying Titan smiled as Mooncake appeared from his mane.

But as sparks were flying between the two, the Galaxy One appeared to pick them up now that the Antimatter Bomb was finally in their hands and they can be able to close the rift for good.

* * *

Meanwhile on the deck of the Galaxy One…

The Team Squad reached the deck of the ship as they were receiving a message from the Lord Commander.

“Attention Titan, you and your little followers have caused me great pain, but I am of forgiving nature to your kind. Just surrender yourself and Mooncake, then I will let you all live.” The Lord Commander purposed.

Gary looked to his crew, who gave him encouraging smiles.

“Bring it, Lord Buttface. We’ll never give up!” Gary answered as the rest of the resistance stood with him and the war began!

This fight would change Gary and everyone he loved forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Earlier after the devastating war and after the rift closed….

Gary Goodspeed, the Last of the Titans, last hope for the universe was dying as he was floating into the nothingness of space as everything in his life was destroyed.

Little Cato, Mooncake, and Quinn.

They were all gone.

He was the last one left alive.

The only plus side from this experience is that KVN is finally dead.

He could feel death closing all around him as HUE was within his helmet.

“GARY, YOU WERE DESTINED TO FAIL. THE ODDS WERE NEVER IN YOUR FAVOR.”

“Cut it to me straight, HUE… What are my chances of making out of this?”

“AT YOUR CURRENT RATE, YOU WILL REACH THE POINT OF NO RETURN IN ELEVEN MINUTES AND HAVE TEN MINUTES OF OXYGEN LEFT AND YOU LACK THE REQUIRED ENERGY TO TRANSFORM AGAIN. I AM SORRY.” HUE answered.

Gary struggled as he tried to transform into his Titan form and escape the death that would come for him if he did not. In his Titan Form, he was invincible, he could do almost anything as his God-like powers can keep him alive. He could fly out of this mess as the vacuum of space fueled his lungs and carry him back to his planet, Gareth’s Hideaway. He could lick his wounds there and get HUE back into the planetary system.

But in his human form, he was able to walk among other livings creatures as an equal, without the fear of them turning him into something he’s not. He could be like everyone else, to sing, to dance, have fun with. But there is also a price to this form. In this form, he was most vulnerable, not to aging or illness, but rather to different forms of death. In human form out in the reaches of space, with no help from anyone for miles, he was dead in the water and the reaper was coming to collect his soul.

So, instead of struggling with his certain destiny, he accepted it.

“Don’t be. At least you are by my side….” Gary smiled at him as he resigned himself to his fate of dying in space.

“I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU, GARY,” HUE assured him as he gave him the little comforts he can provide from the helmet.

He helped Gary face their impending death as it drew every second closer.

How did things lead up to this…?

Hours later in space, next to the Rift to Final Space…

It was an all-out war between the Lord Commander with the corrupted Infinity Guards and Gary with the resistance.

Many ships were being destroyed as they were willing to die for their cause! Tribore, though seemed an idiot at times was a master strategist as he was leading his men. But the Lord Commander was no fool as he had the experience and power to lead his forces.

It was tough to say who would win.

* * *

On the Galaxy One…

While all this was happening, Gary was getting ready with the Antimatter Bomb.

He looked beside him and saw a ghost from his past before it disappeared. Was it a sign from his Dad, cheering him on in the afterlife or just his imagination? He didn’t know and he didn’t have time. This bomb, which was ridiculously painted by KVN was their only hope to stop the lord Commander from destroying Earth.

“Gary, it’s time.” The former member of the Infinity Guards and his personal crush Quinn spoke as she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” He spoke as he carried the Antimatter Bomb into the deck as all heard HUE’s battle plan.

“Okay, Hue. There is a butt-ton of Infinity Guards out there. How do we get past them?” Gary wondered as the AI calculated his plan.

“THOUGH IT IS HIGHLY RISKY AND THERE IS A PERCENT CHANCE OF FAILURE, WE COULD USE THE LIGHTFOLD ENGINE FOR WEAPONRY CAPABILITIES AND BREAKTHROUGH THEIR DEFENCES. IT WOULD ALLOW US TO CUT THROUGH THE LORD COMMANDER’S ARMY AND ABLE US TO REACH THE RIFT. BUT THERE IS ALSO A PRICE, WITHOUT THE ENGINE, WE WON’T BE ABLE TO LIGHTFOLD AND THEREBY WON’T BE ABLE TO ESCAPE.”

“So, do or die, huh?” Gary spoke as he knew what needed to be done, “Do it to it, HUE. Spider Cat, warn Tribore of our attack.”

“You got it, Thunder Bandit.” The young teen saluted as he sent a message to the leader of the resistance.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Lord Commander’s Ship…

It was only a matter of time.

The Infinity Guards would finish off the rebels, kill those who possessed the Titan and Mooncake and then rule the universe and be spared from death. It may have taken many years since his rebirth but soon all would be his do as he pleased. The Titans will be free again and he, the Lord Commander will be reborn once more as one of them. Death will finally have no power over him. Everything would be his for the taking, just like the Titans promised him. He would be especially rewarded if he was able to capture and bring the youngest Titan with him.

But as he was fantasizing his greatest wish and desire to be immortal, he notices something was going on. The resistance was no longer attack nor defending. The rebels were instantly retreating, and it seems that the Galaxy One was coming up ahead.

“What are those idiots planning?” The Lord Commander sneered through the glass of his ship as he watched something was charging from the ship.

Then, without warning…

BOOM!!

A blast of energy came as the entire Infinity Guards were being obliterated from existence!

But how-?

Then the Lord Commander realized it, they were using the engine for their Lghtfold as a weapon to wipe out his army. No matter. The Infinity Guards were not the only weapons in his arsenal and now that the Titan and Mooncake were easy pluckings, he can make his move.

“Time to summon the Hive…” The Lord Commander smirked.

* * *

In space…

As Quinn volunteered to be the bomb holder while the others were to deal with the Lord Commander’s forces and Little Cato breaks through into the HIVE, Gary thought it was time to show them what a Titan like him can do.

In his Titan Form, he protected the deck of his ship with his great power while the others were outside defending the Galaxy One. But soon they would be too many of them as KVN fell in battle. It was the happiest moment in Gary’s lift when he finally saw that little contraption go off for good.

But that would be short-lived as he watched Mooncake be taken by a tractor beam! Gary knew that the Lord Commander knew he would see this and go after him. But he didn’t care as Gary refused to leave his friends behind.

“GARY, THE GALAXY ONE IS DAMAGED BEYOND REPAIR. WE MUST ABANDON SHIP.” HUE warned as everything was falling apart.

“No, if we’re going out, let’s go out in a bang. You with me, HUE?” Gary suggested with a smirk as he returned to his human form and equid his helmet.

“LET US DO IT.”

With no hesitation, Gary slammed into the Lord Commander’s Ship!

* * *

On the damaged ship of the Lord Commander…

Gary, in his human form and with HUE downloaded into his helmet begin their search for Mooncake.

Though a Titan form would protect him best, something was telling him to stay in his human. Something dark was here and in his Titan Form, he would be vulnerable to its influence. Gary then began to pick up the scent of his little friend and using his Titan power, gain enough enhancement to speed up his search.

Through an endless time of searching, he finally found his friend, trapped within a strange machine and even stranger energy. But also, there was Lord Commander, almost dead as the power he wielded was about to end him.

“Ah, the Gary, it’s been a long time since we met. I am thrilled to be in the presence of the youngest of the Titans.” The Lord Commander smirked as he began to cough up more black sludge.

Gary finally understood.

The power he sensed before and all those times when the Lord Commander was close but couldn’t feel it when he was near Jack… it was a Titan’s Powers. Mortals cannot handle that type of power without destroying themselves.

“Jack, listen to me, the power you wield is killing you. But I can help you, I can heal you.” Gary voiced as he angered him.

“How do you know my previous identity?” The Lord Commander demanded.

“Because… I am John’s son. I’m the son of John Goodspeed. He was your friend and co-pilot, right? He wouldn’t want you to do this.” The blond Titan in the form of a human voiced as he suddenly felt the Lord Commander’s power.

“Do you really think I care about my old life?!? No. When the Titans came to me, they embedded me with powers to set them free and make me a fellow Titan, just like you.”

“They didn’t come to you though; you were just an accident.”

That set the Lord Commander off as he used all his strength to flung Gary painfully into space!

* * *

In outer space next to the rift…

Gary can only watch as the Titan emerged from the rift and stole the planet!

He had failed, the Earth was gone.

“Gary… Can you hear me?” Quinn spoke in a broken voice.

“Quinn?”

“Gary, I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to save the Earth. But I can at least save you. Goodbye Gary.” Quinn teared up as she readied the bomb.

“Quinn! Nononono! QUINN! QUINN!!” Gary screamed as the bomb went off, sealing the rift but trapping Quinn inside!

It was all over…

* * *

Present time in space…

“GARY, THE COOKIES WILL BE DONE IN…”

“10…”

“9…”

“8…”

“7…”

“6…”

“5…”

“4…”

“3…”

“2…”

“1…”

“GOODBYE GARY…” HUE said as Gary fell into the void.

All was lost, but Fate was not done with him as a mysterious light touched his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end, but fear not for this is just book one. Book 2 will come soon. So, remember when darkness make you feel so small, count the stars as they fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry to do this, but I am disabling comments for those who do not have accounts. I hate to do this but certain people have decided to misuse it and begin trolling to prevent themselves from being in trouble. For those who still wish to comment, I encourage you to start your accounts. Trust me, there are a lot of perks.  
> Everyone have a good day~.


End file.
